mortalfandomcom-20200223-history
Star wars
Yıldız Savaşları Bölüm III: Sith’in İntikamı/ Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith '' Uzun zaman önce, çok uzak bir galakside...'' Star Wars efsanesi, bu bölüm ile tamamlanıyor... 1977’den beri süren bu efsane, fanatiklerini ne kadar tatmin eder tartışılır, ama nefes kesici olduğu şüphe götürmez bir gerçek. Nereden başlasak, nasıl anlatsak… Herşeyden önce, bu efsaneyi takip etmemiş bir insanı bile tatmin edecek görsel efektlerle dolu bir film, ama efsaneyi bilen, takip eden hatta fanatiği olan milyonlarca insan için, birçok sorunun cevabını içeriyor... Efsanenin başlangıcına dönen bu bölümde, Luke Skywalker’ın babası Anakin ve Darth Vader sırrı çözülüyor. Jedi düzeni yıkılıyor, ama Obi Wan Kenobi ve Usta Yoda’nın kaderleri bambaşka yerlere savruluyor. Şansölye Palpatine ise, diktatörlüğüyle herkesi şaşırtıyor. Orijinal üçlemeden sonra 1999’da gösterime giren yeni üçlemenin ilk bölümü, hayranları için tam bir kabustu. Gerçek bir hayal kırıklığı yaşadığını söyleyen fanatikler, bu filmin, orijinal üçlemeyle uzaktan yakından alakası olmadığını konuşuyorlardı. 2002’de gösterimde olan ikinci bölüm de maalesef istenen etkiyi yaratmamıştı. Fakat üçüncü bölüm, çoğu izleyenin yorumuna göre, gerçekten sağlam olmuş... Görsel efekt harikası bu filmi, felsefi ve politik olarak okumak da mümkün. Felsefi olarak bakarsak, filmde bir Jedi felsefesi hakim. Nedir bu Jedi felsefesi? Jedi’lar her zaman aydınlanma için yaşarlar ve Force’u (Kudret) hiçbir zaman zenginlik, ya da güç kazanmak için kullanmazlar. Nefret, korku gibi duygular negatiftir, Jedi’lar her zaman pozitif ve barışçı çözümler bulmak zorundadırlar. Jedi’lar aslında uzay çağının tasavvuf yorumlarını yaparlar bir nevi... “Güç birdir, biz o gücün parçalarıyız ve tüm parçalar da birbirine eşit”, der Obi Wan. “Gözler seni yanıltabilir, her zaman hislerine güven”, der. Filmde buna benzer birçok tasavvufi gönderme bulmak mümkün. Politik okumaya gelince, filmde demokrasi ve cumhuriyet sözcükleri çokça geçiyor. Filmin senaristi ve yönetmeni olan George Lucas, orijinal üçlemede tüm dünyanın değişebileceğini, başka bir dünyanın mümkün olduğunu fısıldıyorken, ikinci üçlemenin bu son bölümünde, adeta demokrasinin kendi içinde de yozlaşmaya müsait olduğunu gösteriyor. Bu kez, sistemin zaaflarını fısıldayan bir film oluyor dolayısıyla.Filmin en duygusal okuması da şu; aşk, tüm dünyalarda savaşlara, ölümlere, yıkımlara, acılara sebep olan en büyük GÜÇ galiba… 3 Ağustos 2006 Perşembe, 16:45) Bir izleyici Eleştirisi: George Lucas efsaneyi muhteşem bir filmle noktalamış.Sinemada izledikten sonra yorum yazmıştım bu filme! Ama geçenlerde tekrar izledim ve yine yazma isteği duydum. Yeni üçlemenin şüphesiz en iyi filmi. İzledikten sonra keşke Star Wars efsanesi hiç bitmeseydi dediğimiz başyapıt! Oyunculuklara, görsel efektlere diyecek söz bulamıyorum. Bilimkurgu fantastik bir film ancak bu kadar duygusal olabilir. Obi wan - anakin ışın kılıcı düğüşü ve sidious - yoda ışın kılıcı düğüşü akıllardan asla silinmez. Sidious rolünde Ian Mcdiarmid harikalar yaratıyor.Bu rol ancak bu kadar güzel oynanabilirdi. Sonuna kadar oscarı hak eden bir oyunculuk ama oscara aday bile gösterilmeyişi üzücü. Anakinin karanlık yolu seçişi o yolda ilerlemesi, içinin öfkeyle dolması, palpatine ile konuşmaları, yoda' nın yine unutulmaz replikleri ile bir star wars klasiği.Bu film hakkında saatlerce yazabilirim aslında. Film her açıdan 10 puanı hakediyor.. Star Wars efsanesi gönüllerimizde her zaman kalacaktır... Yoda bütün filmde bastonla dolaşıyor fakat en sonda kont Dooku ile dövüşürken havalarda yerlerde taklalar atıyor! Dikkat ettiniz mi? yani sebep ? Bunun sebebini Lucas'ta açıkladı bir kaç kez. Yoda baya yaşlı olduğu için yürümekte güçlük çekiyor. Ama Force kullanınca çok rahat takla atabiliyor. Peki niye bu adam hep force' la dolaşmıyor diyorsanız Jedi dünyasında gereksiz force kullanımı Dark side'a yakınlaşmak gibi bir şeydir hoş karşılanmaz yani. Dünyadaki bütün SW fanatikleri Yoda'nın kılıcını çekerken neden gereksiz yere force kullandığını tartışmışlardı. Cidden bu biraz filmdeki jedi felsefesine ters bir olaydı. Master yoda sanki show için kılıcını force 'la çekiyordu. E buda gereksiz force kullanımı değilmi dir? Evet bence öyledir. Bu da bir filmdir felsefeyi abartmamak lazım... Star Wars'ın 30 yıllık macerası CEM SÜER -Akşam Gazetesi 25 Mayıs 1977’de o uzaktaki galaksiyle, dünyamız arasındaki ilk temas gerçekleşti. Ve o günden bugüne, geçen 30 yıl boyunca Star Wars giderek büyüyen modern bir efsane haline geldi Bundan uzun yıllar önce, uzak bir galaksi de... Bu söz tüm Star Wars severler için çok önemlidir, çünkü sinema salonunda bunu okudukları andan itibaren hayatları değişti. Önce bu cümle daha sonra ise uzay boşluğunda kayıp giden yazılar. Tüm bunlar aslında bir filmin girişinden çok, sıradan yaşantımız ile hemen her şeyin mümkün olabileceği bir galaksi arasındaki sınırdır. Bu sınırı geçen milyonlarca Star Wars seveninin bedenleri bu dünyada olabilir ancak kalpleri ve hayal güçleri bu çok uzak galakside yaşıyor… 25 Mayıs 1977 günü, o uzaktaki galaksiyle, dünyamız arasındaki ilk temas gerçekleşti. O günden bugüne geçen 30 yıl boyunca Star Wars giderek büyüyen modern bir efsane haline geldi. Şimdi ise Lucas şirketler grubu, tek başına tüm Hollywood’a kafa tutacak kadar büyük. Tüm bu başarı George adlı hayalperest bir çocuğun, kendiyle birlikte büyüttüğü ve geliştirdiği oyun hikayeleriyle ortaya çıktı. Samuray ve western filmleri, dünya tarihi, çizgi romanlar, felsefe ve psikoloji. George Lucas hayran olduğu bu öğeleri, kendi dünyasında harmanlayıp Star Wars evrenini yarattı. Sadece iki filmi olan bu genç yönetmen, elindeki senaryoyu, birçok yapımcıya götürdü. Ancak büyük bir kriz içinde olan Hollywood, bu denli fazla bütçe isteyen, uçuk bir projeye sıcak bakmıyordu. Bir tek, Twenty Century Fox, bazı şartlarla birlikte bu projeyi kabul etti. Fox, filme en canlı yeri olan ortasından başlamak istiyordu ve senaryoda değişiklikler konusunda ısrarcıydı. Lucas bu durumda Fox yöneticileriyle bir anlaşmaya vardı. Filmin tüm hasılatı firmanın olacaktı, Lucas ise filmin haklarına ve promosyon ürünlerinin getireceği paraya sahip olacaktı… Bu anlaşma, Hollywood’un yaptığı en büyük hatalardan biridir. Günümüzde Star Wars lisanslı oyuncaklardan tuvalet kağıtlarına kadar uzanan promosyon ürünleri sayesinde, Lucas’ın kasasına günlük olarak milyonlarca dolar giriyor. Lucas, filmdeki karakterlerin ilk hallerini kendisi çizmişti. Özel efektler için kendisi gibi çılgın gençlerden oluşan, ILM (Industrial Light&Magic) adlı şirketi kiraladı. Müzikler için ise besteci John Williams ile anlaştı. ILM ile birlikte, maketlerin uzay savaşı yaptığı, demir çubukların ışın kılıcına dönüştüğü, pinpon masasının ise gezegenleri yok eden Death Star’a dönüştüğü bir evren yaratıldı… SORUNLARIN ÇÖZÜLDÜĞÜ EVREN Çekimler bittikten sonra, herkes filmin batacağına kesin gözüyle bakıyordu. Bu yüzden Amerika’da çok az sinemada gösterime girdi. Lucas yakın dostu Stephen Spielberg ile birlikte, iflas haberlerini beklerken, filminin hasılat rekoru kırdığını öğrendi. Film sadece birkaç günde efsane olmuştu bile. İnsanlar, Star Wars tişörtleriyle etrafta dolaşırken, sinema salonları önünde uzun kuyruklar oluşuyordu. Replikler hemen ezberlenip, dilden dile dolaşmaya başlamıştı bile. Bir hafta içerisinde, Lucas Amerika’nın en zengin insanlarından birisi oldu. Üstelik film daha tüm ülkede gösterilmemişti bile… Peki, Star Wars’u insanlara bu kadar sevdiren ve 30 yıldır hiç eskimeden izlenmesini sağlayan şeyler neydi. Öncellikle insanlar, dünyamızdaki sorunların hepsinin çözüldüğü bir evren gördüler. Gelişmiş sağlık sektörü sayesinde, yaşam süresi bizimkinden iki üç kat fazlaydı. Para kazanmak için onlarca eğlenceli yol vardı. Işın kılıçları, eşyaları sadece düşünerek kımıldatmanızı sağlayan mistik bir ‘güç’ ve ışın hızında yol alan uzay gemileri. Bu galakside kahraman olmamanız için üstün çaba göstermeniz gerekliydi. Üstelik bazen bu üstün çaba bile işe yaramıyordu, tıpkı serinin ana karakterlerinden Luke Skywalker’ın başına geldiği gibi. Yaşadığımız dünyadan, çok ileride bir teknoloji ve göz alıcı detaylar. Ancak tüm karizmatik kostümler, isimler ve araçlara rağmen insan, hâlâ insan gibiydi. Orada kendinizden, ailenizden veya yakın çevrenizden bir şeyler buluyordunuz. Onlarca farklı yaratık türü, birbiriyle müthiş bir sosyal yaşam kurmuştu. Kendisinden önceki bilimkurgu temalı filmlerin aksine, Star Wars’taki karakterler buranın insan elinden çıkmış, kurgusal bir film olduğu izlenimi vermiyordu. BABA-OĞUL ÇEKİŞMESİ İyiyle kötü arasındaki savaş ise 6 tane Star Wars filminin de temel taşı. Bu savaşın içte başlayıp, daha sonra verilen kararlara göre dış dünyaya nasıl yansıdığını en güzel şekilde anlatan serilerden birisi. Bu olayı, iyiliğin temsilcisi Jedi’lar ve karanlığın lordları olan Sith’ler arasındaki ışın kılıcı düellolarıyla yansıtıyor. Bu filmlerde, ana karakterimiz Luke Skywalker, kendi halinde yaşayan, öksüz ve yetim bir çiftçi. İçine kapanık, kendine güveni olmayan, sıradan birisi. Luke’un üç filmde, nasıl bir Jedi’a dönüştüğü ve galaksinin son umudu olarak onu kurtardığını görüyoruz. Aslında biraz ironik bir biçimde Lucas da bu filmlerle birlikte aynı yoldan geçti. Tıpkı Luke Skywalker gibi içine kapanık bir gençken, dünyadaki önemli insanlardan birisi oldu. Bu yönüyle Star Wars izleyenlere, azim ve biraz şansla her şeyin mümkün olabileceğini, hem kurgusal hem de deneysel olarak gösterdi. İlk üçleme olarak adlandırılan, 4-5-6 bölümlerinde aynı zamanda bir baba ve oğul çekişmesi de var. Lucas’ın kendisi de babasıyla asla iyi anlaşamayan birisi olarak, tecrübelerini filme yansıtmış. Luke Skywalker, babasının katilinin galaksiye korku salan kara lord Darth Vader olduğunu öğrenir. Onunla bir an önce savaşıp intikam almak isterken, acı gerçekle karşılaşır. Babası aslında Darth Vader’dır. Bu andan sonra, iyilikle kötülük arasındaki klasik savaş, nesiller arası görüş farkını da içeren, bir baba-oğul kavgasına dönüşür. Star Wars, insanın günlük hayatta yaşadığı sorunları, bu denli epik ve masalsı bir biçimde anlattığı için insanlar tarafından çok sevildi. Seri, hiç öyle görülmese bile, aslında inatla iyiliği seçenlerin kazanacaklarını gösterdi. Özgürlüğün ise her zaman için zorbalığa üstün geleceğini… A New Hope (Yeni Bir Umut) adlı ilk filmden sonra 1980 yılında Empire Strikes Back (İmparatorluk) ve 83 yılındaki Return of the Jedi (Jedi’ın Dönüşü) adlı devamlarıyla birlikte bir üçleme halini aldı. Bundan sonra Star Wars yaklaşık 20 yıl boyunca beyazperdeden uzaklaştı. Bu aradaki büyük boşluk içerisinde, çizgi romanlar, kitaplar ve bilgisayar oyunlarıyla birlikte, filmin dışındaki zamanlar anlatılarak evren büyüdü ve genişledi. 1999 yılında ise The Phantom Menace (Gizli Tehlike) filmiyle, Star Wars serisi hayranlarına ve sinemaya geri döndü. 2002 yılındaki Attack of the Clones (Klon’ların Saldırısı) ve 2005 yılındaki Revenge of the Sith (Sith’in İntikamı) adlı dramatik film ile birlikte yeni üçleme de tamamlanmış oldu. George Lucas, Revenge of the Sith ile birlikte Star Wars’u beyazperdede tam anlamıyla bitirmiş oldu. Bu altı filmin her biri gösterime girdiği zaman, sinema teknolojisi en az 5 nesil ileriye gitti. Tıpkı eski üçlemesi sayesinde, 80’lerin müthiş grafikli filmlerinin önünü açtığı gibi, Lucas yeni üçlemesiyle de dijital sinemacılığa ön ayak oldu. Beyazperdeden emekli olan Star Wars serisi, artık televizyonları fethetmeye hazırlanıyor. Lucas Film, televizyon tarihinde çığır açacak olan iki yeni projeyle önümüzdeki yıllarda seyircilerin karşısına çıkacak. Bunlardan birisi tamamıyla üç boyutlu animasyon teknikleriyle hazırlanan ve 2 ile 3. bölüm arasında geçen savaşları anlatacak olan Clone Wars (Klon Savaşları) serisi. Diğeri ise, normal dizilerden biraz farklı olacak, 3 ile 4. bölüm arasındaki imparatorluğun gelişimini anlatacak olan bir dizi. Galaksinin daha önce görülmemiş yüzlerini gösterecek ve evrendeki sıradan insanların ilginç yaşamlarını anlatacak. STAR WARS FANATİKLERİ Resmi ellerde bu gibi yenilikler olurken, serinin fanatikleri ise Star Wars evrenini bu dünyada yaşayabilmek için ellerinden geleni yapıyorlar. Filmlerdeki karakterlerin kıyafetlerini giyip, kendi aralarındaki toplantılarda onlar gibi davranıyorlar. Yaratıcılıklarını kullanıp, filmlerde gördüğümüz cihazların gerçeklerini yapmak için icatlarda bulunuyorlar. İçlerinde, belli başlı ürünlerin prototiplerini yapanlar bile var. Star Wars severlerin, birbirleriyle paylaşımı ve dayanışması ise en dikkat çekici yanlardan birisi. Filmlerde gördükleri ruhu yansıtıp, birbirlerine ve başkalarına destek oluyorlar. O galaksideki ırklar arası uyum ve dayanışmanın, aynısı Star Wars fanatikleri arasında da gözüküyor. Normalde birbiriyle asla anlaşamayan ırklar bile, dünya çapındaki fan kulüplerde buluşuyor ve arkadaş oluyor. Türk Star Wars fanatikleri de, yabancıları kadar zengin içerikli olmasa da toplantılar düzenliyor. Ayrıca yeni üçlemenin filmlerini kostümlü olarak izlemeye gitmek onlar için çok doğal. Artık 30 yaşına basmış olan Star Wars efsanesi, filmden öte yaşam tarzı haline gelmiş durumda. Filmdeki karakterlerin ve fanatiklerin birbirine iyi dilekte bulunmak için söylediği gibi, 30. yılda da “Güç sizinle olsun”. Star Wars'a Sinema eleştirmelerinin bakışı : George Lucas tüm Star Wars efsanesini kafasında Anakin Skywalker’ın hikayesi olarak kurmuştu. Gerçekten de ilk üçlemeye bakacak olursak Darth Vader’ın Episode 4’de görünen ilk ana karakter, Episode 6’da ise bu defa iyi ruhu ile Anakin Skywalker’ın görünen son ana kahraman olduğunu görürüz. Episode 6’ın sonunda imparator’u öldürerek de kehanetin dediği üzere güce dengeyi getiren Anakin olmuştur. Bu yönden baktığımızda ikinci üçleme ilk üçlemedeki kötü kahramanın geçmişini anlatmaktan daha büyük bir önem taşımaktadır. Zaten baştan sona kadar hikayemiz Anakin’in veya Dart Vader’ın hikayesidir. Efsanenin başlangıç bölümü Phantom Menace/Gizli Tehlike’ye dönecek olursak, o filmden sonraki hayalkırıklığının nedenini burada arayabiliriz. Anakin’in çocukluğunda geçen Gizli Tehlike, ticaret filosunun Naboo’ya yaptığı işgali ve devamında gelişen olayları anlatıyordu. Herkes sinema tarihinin en kötü karakteri Darth Vader’ın çocukluğuna şahit olmak üzere sinema salonunun yolunu tutmuştu. Oysa Lucas’ın derdi başkaydı, o normal bir çocuğu anlatmak istiyordu. Annesini seven, tamir konusunda yetenekli, arkadaşlarıyla uyumlu normal bir çocuktu Anakin. Hırslı olması dışında DarthVader olacağına dair hiçbir alamet göstermiyordu. Gizli Tehlike’nin yarattığı ikinci hayal kırıklığı ise galaksinin baş kötüsü olan imparator’u görememek olmuştu. Hatta ortada ışın kılıcı üstadı çaylak Darth Maul’u saymazsak kötü bir karakter de yoktu. İşin aslı farklıydı oysa. Lucas kötü karakterini gizli tutmuştu, birinci bölümün sonunda Senato’nun başına geçecek olan Palpatine aslında Sith lordu Darth Sidious, yani geleceğin imparatoru idi. Filmin ismi “gizli tehlike”ye işaret ediyorduysa da Star Wars fanları dışında çok az kişi “tehlike”nin farkına varabildi. Lucas, tıpkı yarattığı Palpatine karakteri gibi sinsice saklamıştı bu gizi. “Önde gelen” bir sinema eleştirmenimizin önce filme “çocuk filmi” etiketini yapıştırması ardından da filmi anlamadığını söylemesi ilk bölümün SW fanları dışında kalan kitle tarafından anlaşılmadığını adeta belgeliyordu. Klonlar da gizlice saldırdı Gizli Tehlike’nin bıraktığı soru işaretlerinden sonra Lucas’ın ikinci bölümde birinci bölümün bulmacalarını çözen bir film sunacağını sanıyorduk. Yanılmışız! Lucas, Star Wars serisinin en fazla bulmacaya sahip bölümü ile karşımızda ve ne yazık ki bu bulmacaların yanıtlarını üç sene sonra gösterime girecek olan Episode 3’den önce öğrenmemiz zor görünüyor. Episode 2, serinin en labirentli filmi olmasının yanı sıra kendisini en çok ciddiye alan bölümü. Episode 1 de ilk üçlemeye göre kendini fazlasıyla ciddiye alır bir tavırdaydı fakat Anakin’in yaşı itibariyle barındırdığı çocuksuluk sayesinde bu pek belli olmuyordu. Bu defa ise politik görüşmelerden tutun, Jedi öğretisine kadar, dünyanın günümüzdeki yeri hakkında birçok konuda ciddi diyaloglar dönüyor ve bu ciddiyete gölge düşürmeyen birkaç espri dışında seyirci ile “laubali” olunmuyor. Tabii bu ciddiyette Han Solo’nun filmde olmamasının da büyük payı olduğunu söylemeliyiz. Hey gidi Han hey! Film için genelde yapılan eleştiriye ben de katılıyorum. Episode 2, Episode 1’den iyi ama esas üçlemedeki herhangi bir bölümün etkisine ulaşamıyor. Ancak hepsinin bir hikayeyi anlattığını düşünürsek, bu filmin sinema tarihinin en etkileyici hikayesinin bir bölümü olduğu sonucuna varırız. Bu da filmi “dokunulmaz” bir konuma yerleşmesinin en büyük sebebi. ikinci üçlemenin esas problemini tamamen Han Solo veya Han Solo benzeri filme esprili bir mizaç katacak bir karakterin eksikliğine bağlıyorum. Bir istatistik çıkarılsa iki bölümün toplamında yapılan tüm esprilerden daha fazlasını sadece Han Solo tek bir bölümde yapmıştır. Bu tabii ki sadece espri sayısıyla alakalı bir durum değil, Han Solo’nun filmdeki her karakterle uğraşan, hatta filmin dayandığı temel noktalara (güç ve ölüm yıldızı) inanmayan, kısacası postmodern bir tarafı vardı. isterseniz Episode 2’nin bulmacalarını filmin hikayesi eşliğinde çözmeye çalışalım. Fakat bir duralım, o da ne, Star Wars patentli üçgen yazılar Türkçe! Bu bir Star Wars filmi için ilk defa uygulanıyor. Star Wars filmlerinin Türkiye’deki ilk gösterimlerinden tutun, 97’deki Trilogy ve 99’daki Phantom Menace’da yazılar geçerken –hele ki salon jedi kaynıyorsa- alkış tufanı kopar. Bu defa ise salondan “amanın galiba dublaj!” homurtuları yükseliyor. “Uzak galaksiye” kaçmak için ne kadar kötü bir başlangıç! Üstelik tüm filmin çevirisinde görülen bariz anlatım hataları ve kesme işareti hataları bu yazıda da karşımıza çıkıyor. Umarız Star Wars evrenini Türkiye gibi hayal gücünden nasibini almamış ülkemizde layığıyla tanıtan Özen Film bu hatasını bir sonraki bölümde tekrarlamaz. Gelelim filme; Episode 2, Naboo senatörü Padme’ye yapılan bir suikast ile başlıyor. Eminim Lucas’ın kamera hareketlerine alışkın Star Wars fanları bu sahnede ana geminin yanına inen gemiden çıkan pilotun esas Padme olduğunu, patlamayla havaya uçanın ise onun dublörü olduğunu tahmin etmiştir. Padme’yi korumak için Obi-Wan Kenobi ve Anakin görevlendiriliyor. Bu fikir tabii ki kurnaz politikacı Palpatine’den çıkıyor. Palpatine’in Anakin’i çaktırmadan himayesine aldığı aralarındaki bir diyalogdan ve Anakin’in söylediklerinden belli oluyor. Palpatine, Anakin’in Padme’ye duyduğu aşkı biliyor, o yüzden de Padme’yi koruması için Anakin’i öneriyor. Padme’nin Coruscant’tan tekrar Naboo’ya gitmesine de ön ayak olan Palpatine. Aşkın bir Jedi için büyük bir tehlike teşkil ettiğini biliyor, Anakin’i kazanmak için aşkı kullanıyor. Bu sırada Obi-Wan suikastçı kelle avcısını bulmak için dedektif filmlerini arattırmayacak bir araştırma sürecine giriyor. ipuçları galaksi haritasında görünmeyen bir gezegeni, Kamino’yu işaret ediyor. Bu noktada ilk bulmaca soruluyor, Kamino’yu galaksi haritasından kim sildi? Sadece bir Jedi’nin silebileceği biliniyor ama kim? (Başta da belirttiğimiz üzere Lucas’ın bu bölümdeki bulmacalarının bir kısmı sadece Episode 3’te çözülecek, haftalardır yabancı forumlarda kafa kafaya veren Jedi’lar bile kifayetsiz kaldı bu bulmacalarda) Obi-Wan Kamino’ya gittiğinde orada dev bir klon ordusunun yapıldığını görüyor. 10 yıl önce yani tam Gizli Tehlike’deki olayların internet olmasaydı Star Wars’ın bu boyutta bir kültür haline gelmesi mümkün olur muydu, bu konuda ciddi şüphem var. Star Wars hayranlarının bu anlamda diğer efsanevi filmlerin hayran kitlesinden de ayrıldığını düşünüyorum.” Geçtiği bir dönemde Syfa-Dyas isimli bir Jedi cumhuriyet senatosu için bir klon ordusu sipariş etmiş. işte ikinci bölümün en kafa yoran sorusu, Syfa Dyas kimdir? Star Wars evreninde her karakterin iki isme sahip olduğu, bunun insandaki iyi’yi ve kötü’yü temsil ettiği teorisi pek çok defa yazılıp çizilmiştir. Bu durumda Syfa-Dyas tanıdığımız bir Jedi. Şüphelerimiz Obi-Wan’ın ustası Qui Gon Jinn üzerinde yoğunlaşıyor. Qui Gon’un iyilik timsali karakterinin ardında karanlık güce meyilli bir yan mı vardı? Qui Gon’un, Anakin’in riske karşın eğitim görmesini çok istediğini, konsey ile anlaşamadığını ve 10 yıl önce öldüğünü biliyoruz. Diğer şüpheliler ise Darth Maul, Dooku ve Mace Windu. Ancak ikiz isim kuralı Dooku’da işlemiyor, Darth Tyrannus onun ikinci ismi. Öyle görülüyor ki, bu bulmacanın da çözümü 3 yıl beklemek zorunda. Obi-Wan kelle avcısı Jango Fett (Sanırım Jango’nun küçük klonu Boba’yı izlemek her SW fanı için ayrıcalıklı bir deneyimdi, zira Boba Fett esas üçlemenin en sevilen anti-kahramanlarından bir tanesi, ayrıca SW oyuncak koleksiyonunun en değerli parçalarından biri) ile filmin heyecanlı kapışmalarından birindeyken Naboo’nun romantik atmosferinde Anakin ve Padme aşkı filizleniyor. Eski aşk filmlerinden daha çok Shakespeare repliklerini anımsatan diyaloglar eşliğinde bir Jedi’nin “yasak” aşkına şahit oluyoruz. Padme mantığı, Anakin ise duyguyu oynuyor bu sahnelerde. Anakin rüyasında annesi Shmi’nin feryatlarını duyunca film tekrar tempo kazanıyor. Shmi sabah erkenden baharat toplamak için çıkar ama eve dönerken çöl insanları gaddar ve akılsız Tusken’ler tarafından kaçırılır. İşte bir bulmaca daha. Lucas’ın hikaye anlatımında rastlantısal olaylara yer yoktur, her olayın mantıklı bir sebebi vardır. Evet, Tuskin’ler gerçekten de tehlikeli bir kavimdir ama Shmi’yi kaçırmaları ve çadırda tutmaları için yeterli sebep yoktur. Bu noktada yine bir izleyici olarak boşlukları doldurmamız gerekiyor. O boşluğa yine Palpatine’in ismini yazmalıyız. Palpatine önce imkansız aşkı sonra da annesine karşı olan sonsuz sevgisini kullanarak Anakin’i karanlığa çekmeye çalışıyor. istediği de oluyor, Anakin tüm Tusken kavimini kılıçtan geçiriyor. “Kadınları, hatta çocukları da öldürdüm. Hepsi birer hayvan. Hepsinden nefret ediyorum” ve “Bir gün ölümü bile yeneceğim” derken kara maskenin gelişini John Williams’ın imparator Marşı ile hayal gücümüzde canlandırıyoruz. (Anakin’in Tusken’ları katledişi ile Episode 4’de Tusken’ların Oba-Wan’a karşı duydukları abartılı korku arasında rahatlıkla bir bağlantı kurabiliriz) Bu noktada Hayden Christensen için ayrı bir paragraf açabiliriz. Christensen’in oyunculuğu çok tartışıldı. Bana göre Christensen bu zor ve kompleks rolün altından fazlasıyla kalkıyor. Özellikle Naboo’nun yeni prensesi karşısında Padme ile yaşadığı minik tartışmadaki mimiklerine dikkat edin. Her insanın kızdığı andaki o titreme halini çok iyi yakalamış. En azından Mark Hamill’dan daha iyi bir oyunculuk çıkardığını söyleyebiliriz. Gelelim Kont Dooko’nun (Sinema tarihine sayısız göndermelerden bir tanesi: Kont Drakula olarak tanınan Christopher Lee!) hakimiyetindeki Geonosis gezegeninde geçen son kırkbeş dakikaya. Star Wars’un bilgisayar oyunları ile olan yakınlığı Geonosis’teki droid fabrikasındaki bölüm ile iyice ayyuka çıkıyor. (Sadece bu defa Star Wars bilgisayar oyuna değil, Star Wars’un bilgisayar oyunları filme ilham vermiş oluyor) Padme’nin son anda R2-D2 tarafından kurtarıldığı bu bölümde C3-PO tıpkı Episode 5’de olduğu gibi parçalanıyor. (ilk üçleme ve ikinci üçlemenin orta bölümleri arasındaki benzerliklerden sadece biri) Bu sırada Christopher Lee’nin eski rollerinin gözümüzde canlanmasına izin vermeden canlandırdığı Kont Dooku’nun müttefikleri ile yaptığı bir toplantıyı izliyoruz. Müttefiklerinden bir tanesi, uzun suratlı çirkin bir yaratık, “Bankacılar olarak yanınızdayız” diyor. Sonra tenekeden yapılmışa benzeyen külüstür bir robot da “Tekno robotlar olarak destekliyoruz” diyerek ayrılıkçıların yanında olduğunu teyit ediyor. işte filmdeki en güzel ve belki de en “çocuksu” ayrıntılardan biri, masallarda, fantastik hikayelerde ve çizgi filmlerde bankacılar ve ruhsuz robotlar her zaman kötü olmaz mı zaten? Kulak misafiri olduğumuz bir başka diyalog ise Kont Dooku ile Obi-Wan arasında geçiyor. Kont Dooku’nun o ana kadar Darth Sidious’un sadık bir yardımcısı olduğunu sansak da Obi-Wan’a onu ispiyonladığına şahit oluyoruz. Lucas bize bir bulmaca daha sunmuş oluyor böylece. Kont Dooku, Obi-Wan’a senato bir Sith lordunun kontrolü altında derken neyi planlıyor? Bu da Palpatine’in oyunun bir parçası mı? Geonosis’in ve filmin doruk sahnesi ise dev arenadaki dövüş sahnesi. Ben-Hur ve Spartacus filmlerini anımsatan arenada önce Padme, Obi-Wan ve Anakin yaratıklara karşı, sonra da Mace Windu önderliğindeki jedi’ler droidlere karşı savaşıyorlar. Yoda, Kamino’dan güya Senato’nun hayrına yapılan klonları getiriyor ve savaş rahat bir biçimde kazanılıyor. Devrik cümle üstadı Yoda’nın ışın kılıcındaki hünerlerini Kont Dooku ile yaptığı düelloda görüyoruz. SW fanları için en özel sahnelerden biri olan bu sahne SW evrenine yabancılar için “gülünç” karşılanıyor. Güç nedir, ne değildir? Episode 2’nin tüm serinin en detaylı filmi olduğunu da söylememiz lazım. Anakin’in Tattoine’deki gölgesinin çok kısa süre için Darth Vader’a dönüşmesi, Naboo’da yine çok kısa bir süre Han Solo’nun gemisi Millenium Falcon’ın görünmesi, Jedi tapınağındaki kütüphanede Qui Gon’un büstünün bulunması, Palpatine’in ofisinde imparator’un korumalarının arka fonda yer alması ve eski üçlemeye gönderme teşkil eden onlarca diyalog (Obi-Wan’ın Anakin’e “Neden bir gün ölümüme neden olacağını hissediyorum?” demesi gibi) filmi SW fanları için daha bir keyişi kılıyor. Filmin SW fanları için özel anlara sahip olması SW fanı olmayan büyük bir kitlenin antipatisiyle karşılaşmasını da sağlıyor. Buna hikayenin zor anlaşılırlığı eklenince SW’in gişede beklenen patırtıyı yaratmayacağını söyleyebiliriz. Üzerindeki tüm ticari sorumluluklara karşın “Her zaman hikaye önce gelir” diyen Lucas’ın filmin kazancını artırmak adına hikayeyi basit ve sempatik kılmaya kalkışmaması, başlangıçtaki Star Wars ruhunu yitirmediğinin bir işareti. Yoda’nın finalde söylediği gibi; “Zafer? Zafer mi dedin? Bu sadece klon savaşının başlangıcı”. Yani esas kıyamet Episode 3’te kopacak. şu bir gerçek ki, Lucas Episode 1’de, Episode 2’de de bize yanıtlanamayan çok fazla soru bıraktı. Yoda Episode 5’te “Bir jedi’nin en büyük meziyeti sabırdır” der ama bunu bilsek de sabrımızın tükenmek üzere olduğunu da biliyoruz. Klonların Saldırısı bence her Star Wars filmi kadar Star Wars ruhunu ve o “güç”ü taşıyor, bununla ilgili bir problemim yok. Sadece bu soruların yanıtları için üç yıl nasıl bekleyeceğiz, o beni düşündürüyor. ilk bölümün adı Gizli Tehlike’ydi, Lucas’ın ağırdan alan, hikayenin sırlarını ele vermeyen tarzına ses çıkarmamıştık ama ikinci bölümde de karşımıza sırlarla dolu bir hikaye çıkınca ses çıkarmamamız biraz zor. Lucas’ın galaksisinde demokrasinin ideal yönetim şekli olduğunu düşünürsek yine aynı galaksi için böyle demokratik bir şikayette bulunmam yadırganmamalı sanırım. Ancak kaç kişi bu bulmacaların farkına vardı, o da tartışılır. Bu noktada önemli olan Klonlar’ın Saldırısı’nın güç ile beraber olup olmadığıdır. Bu sorunun yanıtı evettir. Güç, Klonların Saldırısı ile beraber, ilk üçleme kadar olmasa da beraber. Ve bu “güç” ne söylendiği üzere tanrı, ne doğa, ne ruh, ne de başka bir şey. Bu “güç”, sinemanın gücü. Bizi sadece iki saat boyunca değil geriye kalan tüm hayatımız boyunca “çok uzun zaman öncesine, çok, çok uzak bir galaksi” ye ışınlayan gerçek sinemanın gücü. STARWARS - Episode I “SONSUZA KADAR ÇOCUK KALMAYACAĞIM...” Anakin Skywalker: Sen bir melek misin? Padme: Ne? Anakin: Melek. Sanırım Iego’nun aylarında yaşıyorlar. Evrendeki en güzel yaratıklar onlardır. İyi kalpli ve naziktirler; o kadar tatlıdırlar ki en katı kalpli uzay korsanlarını bile küçük bir çocuk gibi ağlatırlar. Padme: Meleklerden bahsedildiğini hiç duymamıştım. Anakin: Onlardan biri olmalısın...Belki de daha farkında değilsindir. Padme: Sen komik bir çocuksun. (kız gülümser) Bu kadar çok şeyi nereden biliyorsun. Anakin: Buradan geçen bütün tüccarları ve pilotları dinlerim...Biliyor musun? Ben bir pilotum. Bir gün buradan uçup gideceğim. Padme: Çok uzun zamandır burada mısın? Anakin: Ben çok küçükken annem ve ben Hutt Gardulla’ya satılmıştık, o da bizi Watto’ya yarış podu bahislerinde kaybetti. Sanırım Watto çok daha iyi bir efendi. Padme:(şaşırarak) Sen bir köle misin? Anakin: Ben Anakin’im. Padme: Üzgünüm. Yanlış anladım sanırım. Burası çok garip bir dünya. Alışık değilim. Anakin: Sen de çok garip bir kızsın. Adım Anakin Sywalker. Padme: Padme Nabarrie. Anakin: Seninle evleneceğim. Padme güldü. Anakin: Ben ciddiyim. Padme: Sen garip birisin. Bunu neden söyledin? Anakin: Sanırım ben sana... Padme: Korkarım ki ben seninle evlenemem, Anakin. Sen daha küçük bir çocuksun. Anakin: Sonsuza kadar böyle kalmayacağım. George Lucas’ın senaryosuna dayanılarak Terry Brooks tarafından yazılan Gizli Tehlike kitabından STARWARS HAYRANLIĞININ TÜRKİYE GEÇMİŞİ Bugünün 18 ve üstü delikanlıların çoğu George Lucas’ın yarattığı Yıldız Savaşları evreniyle küçük yaşta tanışmıştı. O zamanlar Hollywood sinema endüstrisi ciddi bir buhranın içindeydi ve Starwars onları kurtardı. Türkiye sinemalarına şimdi olduğu gibi amerikan yapımı filmler günü gününe gelmiyordu. Bazılarını izlemek için yıllarca beklemek gerekiyordu. Yıldız Savaşları bu gecikmeyi de kırdı ve erkenden getirildi. Yıldız Savaşlarının 3.bölümü Return of the Jedi’i sinemada izlerken küçük bir çocuktum. Ve bu film hayatımı değiştirdi. Star Wars’un büyüsüne yakalanmış her çocuk gibi Jedi olup ışın kılıcına sahip olmak istiyordum. O zamanlar force’un türkçedeki çevirisi “Kudret”ti. Ben de kudret’e sahip olmak istiyordum. Ve tabii ki Starwars oyuncaklarının hepsine sahip olmak istiyordum. 80’lerdeki video furyası sağolsun Episode 4 ve Episode 5’i de izleme fırsatı bulduk. Hem de onlarca defa. Sınıfın acar çocukları bir evde toplanır ve defalarca Star Wars izlerdik. (Bir de Van Damme’ın Kan Sporu filmi vardı, onu da 20 kere izlemişizdir) Bazı atmasyoncu arkadaşlar Star Wars 4’un olduğunu ortaya atmış ve biz de Star Wars 4’u aramak için tüm videocuları gezmiştik. Star Wars oyuncaklarımızı takas eder, üzerlerine bahisler oynardık. Evde kardeşimle oyuncakları paylaşır, birbirleriyle hayali savaşlar yaptırırdık. Hatta video kaset kapaklarını kale olarak kullandığımız galaksiler arası futbol maçları bile yaptırırdık. Lucas o dönemin çocuklarına hem iyi bir masal anlattı hem de hepsine kendisi gibi hayaller kurmasını öğretti. Bir arkadaşımızın Starwars1 diye bildiğimiz filmin başındaki yazıda Episode 4 yazdığını farketmesi ilkokul zamanlarımızın en büyük keşfiydi. “Ya bunun başı varmış esas” diyerek etraftaki tüm videocuları soru bombardımanına tutmuştuk. Aldığımız hiçbir yanıttan memnun kalmıyor ve efsanenin başını izlemek için can atıyorduk. Ve işte 15 yıla yakın bir zamandır beklediğimiz efsanenin başlangıcına sonunda kavuştuk. Yıl 1999, 1 Ekim Cuma günü orijinal sesle gösterilen ilk matinede 18.30’da ilkokuldaki kudret’çilerden Barış’la İzmir Sinemasındayız. 9. Sıra 13.koltukta(!) yerimi aldım. Arkadaşım ise 12.koltukta. Çok sevdiğim bir grubu görecekmişim gibi heyecanlandım. Iron Maiden konserinden önce yaşadığıma benzer bir duyguydu bu. Yazılar geçmeye başladı. Salondaki tüm starwarscular alkışlamaya ve tezahurat etmeye başladı. İnanılmaz güzel bir olaydı. Starwars’un sadece bir film olmadığını düşündüm. Bir iki saniye sonra tüm sinema salonu çok uzak bir galaksiye, çok zaman öncesine ışınlanmıştı. EFSANENİN BAŞLANGICI Film her ilk üçlemedeki gibi başlıyor. Kamera aşağı iniyor ve ticaret federasyonun Naboo gezegeni etrafında uzay gemileriyle kurdukları çembere doğru ilerleyen bir gemi görüyoruz. Episode 1 hakkında çok sık yapılan 2 eleştiri var. Bunlardan ilki hikayenin zayıflığı, ikincisi ise karakterlerin iyi işlenmemiş olması. Bunlardan özellikle birincisine sonuna kadar karşıyım. Galakside süre gelen barış, Neoimodian’ların yönettiği ticaret federasyonu filosunun Naboo gezegenini işgaliyle yara alıyor. Neoimodian’lardan tarafından beklenilmeyecek bir davranış bu. Çünkü onlar da savaşçı bir ırk değil. İşin arkasında Sith Lordu Sidious’un olduğunu sonradan anlıyoruz. Ama neden Naboo? Bunun nedeni Naboo’nun kendini savunabilecek silahlara sahip olmaması değil sadece. İşte Gizli Tehlike burda yatıyor. Naboo gezegeni genç ve tecrübesiz Kraliçe Amidala tarafından yönetiliyor. Naboo’nun Cumhuriyet konseyindeki temsilcisi ise Senatör Palpatine. Son derece zeki bir politikacı. Kurnaz bir planı var. O aslında kötü biri.(!) Bunu hikayenin gereği gözünüzün içine sokmuyor Lucas. Palpatine konseyin savaş durumunda etkisiz kalacağını biliyor. Neomidianlar bu planda yem oluyor. İstila başlıyor. “Komünikasyonun kesilmesi tek bir anlama gelebilir: İstila” Sio Bibble (Naboo’nun valisi) Jedi ustası Qui-Gonn Jinn ve öğrencisi Obi-Wan Kenobi ilk önce droidlerle savaşıyor sonra Naboo gezegeninde sonradan işlerine fazlasıyla yarayacak sakar Gungan Jar Jar Binks’le tehlikeli bir deniz altı yolculuğundan sonra Kraliçe’yi kurtarıyorlar ama Naboo’dan kaçarken R2-D2’nun kahramanlığına karşın gemileri çok hasar görüyor ve Tatooine gezegenine inmek zorunda kalıyorlar. Orada geleceğin Darth Vader’ı olan Anakin Skywalker’la tanışıyorlar, Qui-Gon çocukta hissettiği güce dayanarak ona güveniyor, 20 dakikalık inanılmaz bir pod yarışı sahnesinde Anakin galip gelerek onlara gemilerini onarmak için gereken parayı sağlıyor ve galaksi konseyinin bulunduğu Coruscant’a varıyorlar. Konseyin ve galaksinin başkanı yüce başkan prosedür gereği bir şey yapamıyor, istilanın olduğuna kanıt istiyor ve kraliçe Amidala senatör Palpatine’in gazıyla yüce başkana güvensizlik oylaması yapılmasını istiyor. Aslında dürüst olan ve Naboo’yu destekleyen yüce başkan görevinden alınıyor. “Yeni yüce başkan” oylamasında Palpatine istila edilen gezegenin senatörü olduğundan dolayı sempati oylarını topluyor ve yüce başkan oluyor. Film aslında bu kurnaz tuzağı içinde saklıyor. Palpatine savaşı başlatıyor, konseyin başına geçiyor, istediği oluyor, gerçi öğrencisi Darth Maul ölüyor ama son sahnede Anakin’in omzuna elini koymasından bir sonraki öğrencinin kim olacağını anlıyoruz. Bir yandan da Episode 2’de evlenecek olan Amidala ile Anakin’in aşklarının nasıl yeşerdiğine şahit oluyoruz.(Aşk öğesi Terry Brooks’un kitabında daha yoğun) Sanırım hikayenin hiç de fena olmadığı ortada. Episode4 dışında hiçbir Star Wars tek başına bütün bir hikaye taşımıyordu zaten. Phantom Menace de öyle. Zaten George Lucas Yıldız Savaşlarını en baştan beri 6 bölümlük 12 saatlik tek bir masal gibi tasarlamıştı. Masalın tamamlanmasına 2 bölüm kaldı. Tahminen 2005’de efsane tamamlanacak diyor Lucas. Tamamlandıktan sonra Luke ve Leia’nın ne yapacaklarına dair Episode 7’yi çekerse bunun bir devam filmi niteliğinde olacağını söylüyor. Şimdi Episode1’in sonunda tüm Star wars fanları Anakin gibi iyi bir çocuğun nasıl Darth Vader olacağını, kraliçeyle aşkının nasıl gelişeceğini ve imparatorun galaksiye karanlığı nasıl getireceğini merak ediyor. Bu da Gizli Tehlike’nin efsane içinde görevini fazlasıyla yerine getirdiğinin bir kanıtı. Bunun dışında hikayenin sonlarında istilayı önlemek için yerli halk olan Gungan’lardan yararlanmak fikri Episode 6’daki Ewoklardan alınan yardımı fazlasıyla hatırlatıyor. Son kutlama sahnesi ise neredeyse kare kare Episode4’den alınma. R2-D2 sallanır, Leia Han Solo’ya bakar. Göz kırparlar. Hepsi bire bir tekrarlanmış. Ama zaten Lucas bir röportajında “Bazen daha önce yaptıklarımı yankılansın diye geri dönüp tekrar yapıyorum. Bir filmden çok, bir senfoni gibi.” diyor. Yani tekrarlar bir şarkının nakaratı gibi. Düşündüğünüzde bu tekrarların yaratıcılık eksikliğinden değil hikaye anlatma tekniğinden geldiğini anlarsınız. Yalnız bu tip sahnelerden birinde Anakin’in ana reaktörü patlatıp bir anlamda istila droidlerinin fişini çekmesi ölüm yıldızını patlatmayı andırıyor. Burada bir tutarsızlık var. Madem kalkan vardı ve Neomidanlı komutan “Bu imkansız” dedi, o zaman Anakin nasıl girdi oraya? Daha usta olan Naboo avcıları neden giremedi de ilk kez kokpite oturan bir çocuk girebildi? Sadece seçilmiş kişi olması bunu açıklamaya yeter mi? Ama şahsen bunlar beni filmi izlerken hiç mi hiç etkilemedi. Hikayenin sürükleyiciliği için de bunların bir anlamı yoktu. Zaten bunların gerçekleştiği sırada John Williams’ın muhteşem Duel of Fates’inin eşliğinde sinema tarihinin ve Starwars tarihinin en güzel dövüş sahnesi oynuyordu. Bu düello sahnesini izledikten sonra ilk üçlemedeki düello sahneleri yavaş çekim gibi falan gelir herhalde. Bence filmin en güzel sahnesiydi. Filmin başından beri Star Wars fanlarının kalbini çalan sahneler peş peşe geliyordu. Önce jedilerin gemiye ilk adımlarını attığında C3PO ile karşılaştığımızı sanıyor ama bunun feyk olduğunu anlıyorduk. C3PO sonradan karşımıza Anakin’in yaptığı bir protokol droidi olarak hem de çıplak olarak çıkacaktı. R2D2 ise kahraman bir droid olarak karşımıza çıkıyordu. Jabba The Hutt ve ekibi arenadaki yerini aldığında içimizden “Bobofett bile seni kurtaramayacak, öleceksin pis yaratık!” diyorduk. Yoda’dan diğer tüm tanıdık mahlukatlara kadar Lucas fanlarını unutmamıştı. Tanıdık dostları ve düşmanları görmek bizi çok memnun etti. Eski günlere en güzel göndermeyi ise bir Jawa o şirin sesiyle yapıyordu pod yarışı esnasında: “U-ti-di!” Episode 4’de R2D2’yu yakalarken bir tanesi böyle demişti. Ve filmin en güzel yanı. Tabii ki kraliçe Amidala. Ya da nedimesi Padme mi demeliyim. Kısaca Natalie Portman diyelim o zaman. George Lucas ilk üçlemede Carrie Fisher’ı birçok çocuk için tanrıçaya çevirmişti, şimdi de aynı tehlike Leon’un küçük artisti Portman’ın peşinde. Lucas’ın zevkli bir adam olduğu kesin. Bu yaşımda bir film karakterine aşık olacağımı sanmazdım. Yaptık bir hata işte. KAHRAMANLAR Gelelim filme yapılan ikinci eleştiriye, karakterlerin iyi işlenmemiş olması konusuna. Anakin Skywalker her tür tamir işlerinde ve makinelerde dahi bir çocuk. İnsanlarla ve evrenin tüm canlılarıyla iyi geçiniyor. Küçük yaşta vücuduna yerleştirilen bir devre nedeniyle esaret hayatı çeken, buna karşın kendisiyle barışık, öfkesini pek göstermeyen bir çocuk. Ancak bir çocuk için büyüklük düşlerine şimdiden kapılması gelecekte başına büyük belalar ya da en azından “kuh...kuhh” diye nefes almasına neden olacak kocaman siyah bir maske getirecek gibi gözüküyor. Bence usta Jedi Qui-Gon asi karakteriyle, Obi-Wan’a göre diğer dünyalılara olan hoşgörüsüyle ve de en önemlisi konseye karşı gelen, güç’ü Yoda’dan bile farklı yorumlayan yapısıyla filmin en iyi karakteri. Güç konusunda felsefi bir tartışma başlatan ilk starwars karakteri o. “Korkularına yoğunlaşma. Olması gereken yere konsantre ol, şu ana ve buraya. Zihnini yaşayan Güç ile doldur genç padawan’ım” diyor ve böylece “Geleceği aklından çıkarma” diyen ustalar ustası Yoda’ya “Hadi ordan!” demiş oluyor. Liam Neeson karakteri canlandırmada inanılmaz bir başarı göstermiş. Bence Lucas bu karakterden vazgeçmesin ve nasıl episode 4’de Obi-Wan nasıl öldükten sonra hayali olarak Luke’a yardım ettiyse Qui-Gon da bir şekilde gözüksün gelecek bölümlerde. Obi-Wan Kenobi ise klasik bir çekirge(padawan) ama hocasıyla sürekli anlaşmazlığa düşüyor. Ewan McGregor’ın Trainspotting’den beri çıkardığı en iyi oyun bence. İlerki bölümlerde ona daha çok iş düşecek. Filmde George Lucas’ın en beğendiği karakterler ise karakter sahibi olmayan pit droidleri! Lucas’ın görselliğe ve tasarıma ne kadar önem verdiği ortada. Kraliçe ise cesaretiyle Prenses Leia’yı hatırlatıyor. Ve çok güzel! Para söz konusu oldu mu jedi numaralarına bile karşı çıkabilen Watto günümüzde para düşkünü ve sadece para konularına aklı çalışan Dünya’lı insanların Tattoine’deki dev sivri sinek versiyonu. Hilebaz Sebulba, Gungan’ların patronu Boss Nass, kraliçesine sadık yüzbaşı Panaka, ilk zenci Jedi Mace Bindu, suskun şeytan Darth Maul, Anakin’in fedakar annesi Shmi Skywalker ve diğerleri... Ama itiraf etmeli ki yine de ilk üçlemedeki Leia, Han Solo ve Luke’un yarattığı kimya yok. Ama zaten o üçlünün kimyası hiçbir filmde yok. Bir başka handikap ise komik karakter azlığı. Lucas tüm komediyi sakar Jar Jar Binks üzerine yıkmış. Walt Disney çizgi filmlerinden çıkma Jar Jar yetişkin izleyiciyi güldürmeyi başaramıyor. Ama ben yine de güldüm. Yine de insanın gözleri Chewbacca gibi konuşmadan sadece anırarak güldürebilen bir yaratığı, “Seni seviyorum” diyen prensese “Biliyorum” yanıtını veren Han Solo gibi kendine has “humuor”ı olan bir serseriyi, ewoklar gibi şirinlik harikası yaratıkları, C3PO gibi evrenin en geveze robotunu ve hatta Leia’nın güzelliği karşısında şaşkın şaşkın bakan Luke’u arıyor. Sanırım benim favorim Harrison Ford’un Han Solo’suydu. Film hakkında merak ettiğim ve tüm Star Wars hikayesine gölge düşündürdüğünü düşündüğüm olay ise Anakin’in babası olayı. Qui-Gon Anakin’in babasını sorduğunda annesi “Babası yoktu. Ben taşıdım, ben doğurdum. Ben büyüttüm. Daha fazlasını söyleyemem” diyor. Bunu söylerken eğer meryem ana-isa durumuna bir gönderme şeklinde bir şey varsa buna karşıyım. Ama eğer bu sonradan anlatılacak bir bilinmezlik ise iyi. Yani bir dine ait kutsal kitaba direkt bir gönderme yapılıyorsa ki eleştirmenler böyle söylüyor, bu Star Wars’un fantastik evrenine uymuyor bence. Buradaki tavrım “Neden Kuran’dan alıntı yapmamış, mesela örümcek ve mağara mucizesi kullanılabilirdi pekala...” değil tabii ki. Star Wars’un başlangıcından beri mitolojiden, western’lerden, samuray filmlerinden, bilimkurgu’dan, çizgi romanlardan, fantastik edebiyattan(hatırlarsanız Braindance’in ilk yazısında Yüzüklerin Efendisi ile arasındaki benzerlikleri yazmıştım) esinlendiği aşikar bir durum, bunu Lucas da söylüyor. Ancak ilk kez dini bir efsaneye gönderme yapıldı.Güç’ün ne olduğu uzun süre tartışılmıştı. Sevgi, tabiat ana, hayali bir yaratıcı kuvvet, içimizdeki ruh veya tanrı gibi seçenekler vardı. Ancak her ne kadar eleştirsem de gelecekte onun kötüler kötüsü Darth Vader olacağını biliyoruz. Yani eğer bir gönderme varsa bu çok da “olumlu” bir gönderme değil. EFSANENİN DÖNÜŞÜNÜN ÇEKİM AŞAMASI Lucas Episode 6’yı da (yapımcı olarak) bitirdikten sonra bir süre bırakmayı istedi. Çünkü hikayesini hala istediği gibi beyaz perdeye yansıtamıyordu. Teknoloji hala onun yaratım gücünün gerisinde kalıyordu. O kukla olan aslında perde de daha gerçekçi duran Chewbacca ve benzeri yaratıkları seviyordu ama onların bir esnekliği yoktu. Sadece vücutlarının bir kısmı oynayabiliyordu. Ayrıca örneğin Episode 1’deki Coruscant gibi bir gezegeni ve koca bir Gungan ordusu yaratmak için teknolojik donamım yoktu. Bunun için bekledi . Ne zaman Spielberg ustasının Jurassic Park’ını izledi, o gün dedi ki “Tamamdır. Episode1’i yazmaya başlıyorum” 1 Kasım 1994’de efsanenin başına geri döndü. Daha önce (Episode 4’ü çekmeden önce) tretman olarak hazırladığı birinci bölümün ayrıntılı senaryosunu büyük bir iştahla bitirdi. Tasarım için en iyi adamlarını topladı. Bölüm 1 için çok daha ayrıntılı çok daha içerikli ve sanatsal tasarımlar düşünüyordu. Eski yaratıklarla yetinmedi ve yenilerini yarattı ve yarattırdı. Bilim Kurgu sinemacıları her ne kadar Star Wars'u dışlasalar da bence Lucas sadece episode 4’ün başlarındaki bar sahnesinde bile onların yarattığından çok daha fazla özgün, gerçekçi yaratık yaratmıştır. Uzay Yolu, Fifth Element da dahil bir çok uzayı konu eden film “uzaylı” yaratma konusunda Star Wars’a yaklaşamamıştır bile. Alien bence muhteşem bir tasarımdır ama bir tanedir. Bir Starwars filminde 100’lerce yaratık görürsünüz ve hepsi birbirinden farklı ve özgündür. Naboo gezegeni ve başkenti Theed tam bir sanat merkezi gibi. Bu yönüyle İtalya’yı ve rönesans dönemini çağrıştırıyor. Zaten İtalya’da Reggia di Caserra’da çekimleri yapılmış. Yani orda gördüğünüz var olan bir saray. Gunga’ların görkemli su altı kenti de bu gezegende. Tatooine gezegeniyle episode4’de karşılaşmıştık. Bu bölümde gezegenin korsan havası daha iyi verilmiş. Galaksinin merkezi, Senato’nun bulunduğu, Jedi konseyinin toplandığı gezegen ise Coruscant. “Coruscant, Cumhuriyet’in kalbi, tek bir şehire dönüşmüş, tek bir gezegen. Ziyaret etmek için güzel bir yer ama burada yaşamak istemezdim” repliği bu gezegeni kısaca anlatıyor. Ayrı birer tasarım harikası olan Jedi Tapınağı ve Cumhuriyet’in yönetildiği Senato ise bu gezegende. Ve gemiler. İlk üçlemedeki X-Wing’lere göre çok daha mükemmelliyetçi insanlar tarafından yapılmışa benzeyen çok daha bakılası güzellikleri olan “Made in Naboo” Theed araçları, ticaret federasyonunun yuvarlak hatlara sahip kötü tankları, STAP’ları, Tatooine’deki podlar...Kostümlere gelirsek, başta Kraliçe’nin kostümleri olmak üzere detaylı bir kostüm çalışması. Çok basit bir tasarım olsa da gördüğünüz anda Darth Maul’un karizmasına karizma katan iki taraflı ışın kılıcını da unutmamak lazım. Efsanenin bir de efsanevi müziği var tabii ki. Sinema tarihinin en başarılı müziklerine imza atmış efsanevi müzisyeni John Williams. Starwarsçuların bildiği bir hikaye vardır: Lucas filmini Spielberg ve Brian De Palma’nın da içinde olduğu hepsi sinemacı olan arkadaş grubuna gösterir. Filmde sadece görsel efektler ve müzik yoktur. Hiç biri beğenmez filmi. Dalga falan geçerler Lucas’la. Efektleri bir nebze olsa da hayal edebileceklerini düşünüyorum. Ama hesap edemeyecekleri bir şey varsa da o; filmin müzikleridir. Gerçekten de Williams’ın müziği Star Wars’un gücüne güç katar. Sinema tarihinde müziğini es geçmeden eleştiremeyeceğiniz filmlerden biridir Star Wars. Williams bu sefer opera korolarını da katarak kendini de aşmış. Duel of Fates başta olmak üzere gerçek bir müzik ziyafeti. YILDIZLARI ELEŞTİRMEK Ve Hollywood’u sırtlayan bir şirketin(ILM) her biri deha olan insanların bu tasarımları, Lucas’ın akıllıca kurduğu hikaye, oyuncuların fantastik karakterleri canlandırmaktaki başarıları, Williams’ın etkileyici müziği, tüm uğraşlar ve sonunda Türkiye’li bir sinema eleştirmeninin basit olan eleştirisi: “Bu filmin zekası dört ile yedi yaş grubuna sesleniyor...” Hem filmin zekasını hem de sevenlerinin zekasını eleştirmeyi başaran bir cümle kurmuş ama bir sinema eleştirmenine yakışan zeki bir eleştiri olduğunu düşünmüyorum. “Geçmişteki eciş bücüş yaratıklarına yenilerini ekleyerek zamane miniklerini de kafalamayı başardı...” diyerek de sinema tarihinin en yenilikçi en farklı yaratık dizaynlarını aşağılıyor. Filmi sevmeyebilir bir çok açığını bulabilirsin ama bunu zeki bir şekilde yapmanız lazım. Okumakta olduğunuz bu yazı hem filmin hem de yönetmeninin bir fanatiği tarafından yazılmış ve daha çok bir fan yazısını andırıyorsa da filmde eleştirecek birçok yön bulmuştur. Bence Uğur Vardan’ın bu eleştirisinin zekası dört ile yedi yaş grubuna sesleniyor! Aranot: Fimin dublajları iyi olmamış. Darth Sidious’un hologram görüntüsüyle yaptığı konuşmaların hiçbiri anlaşılmıyor. Kesinlikle orijinal versiyonuna gidin. EPİSODE 2 ve 3 Artık yapabileceğimiz tek şey kaldı. Beklemek. 2002’de 2.bölüm ,2005’de 3.bölüm. Sonra da bir gün toplanıp videoda 12 saatlik öyküyü eski kudret’çilerle beraber arka arkaya tekrar izlemek. Ve sonra merak etmek; acaba Lucas devamını yazacak mı, Luke ve kardeşinin maceralarını çocuklarımızla izlemek bize nasip olacak mı? Lucas’a ve ekibine bizi çocukluğumuzun masalına yeniden döndürdüğü için çok teşekkürler. Sinema izledikçe ve hayal kurdukça güç’ün bizimle olacağını hatırlatıyor ve sizi uzak bir galaksiden çok zaman öncesinden alıp, içinde bulunduğunuz galaksiye şu anki zamana ışınlıyorum. Güç sizinle olsun! (5/5) BARIŞIN KORUYUCULARI Binlerce nesilden beri Jedi Şövalyeleri eski Cumhuriyette barış ve adaletin koruyucusuydu. Karanlık zamanlardan önce... İmparatorluktan önce...''Obi-Wan Kenobi ''Onlar barıştı,Onlar adaletti, Onlar aydınlıktı,Onlar ışıktı, Onlar Jedi’lardı... Star Wars destanının efsanevi kahramanları, Galakside barışın, adaletin, özgürlüğün ve huzurun koruyucuları Jedi’lar, her zaman Güç’ün aydınlık tarafını temsil ettiler. Galaksi boyunca bu evrensel ve kutsal ilkeler uğruna kendilerini hiç düşünmeden mücadele ettiler. Yaşamlarını bir an bile tereddüt yaşamadan bu mücadele içinde tehlikeye attılar. Her zaman başkaları için ve başkalarını düşünerek yaşadılar. Onlar çok iyi savaşçılardı aynı zamanda da bilge birer diplomat ve arabulucuydu. Düzenlerini aydınlığın izinde ve içinde, onu daha iyi anlamak ve adaleti ve barışı daha iyi sağlamak için sürekli geliştirdiler. Ama tüm bunlara rağmen karanlık peşlerini hiç bırakmadı. Onların da tarihinde acılar, kayıplar, hatalar vardı. Savaşlarla kanla yazılan tarih boyunca karanlığın tüm entrikalarına, tüm sinsiliğine, tüm acımasızlığına karşın Onlar, tüm varlıkları ile ışıktan ayrılmamaya, ışığı tüm Galaksiye yaymaya devam etmeye çalıştılar. Kimi zaman başardılar kimi zaman başaramadılar, ışıkları bazen binlerce güneş kadar parlakken bazen küçük bir mum alevi gibi cılızdı. Ama o ışık hep vardı hep umuttu... Onlar barıştı, onlar adaletti, onlar aydınlıktı, onlar ışıktı, onlar Jedi'lardı... Jedi Düzeninin Kökeni Uzun tarihleri boyunca huzurun, adaletin ve barışın koruyucusu olan Jedilar, Güç’ün aydınlık tarafını kullanarak, tüm galaksiye ışıklarını yaymışlardır. Güç kullanıcısı, mükemmel savaşçı, bilge ve aynı zamanda diplomat olan Jedilar, bu yeteneklerini her zaman galaksinin ve galakside yaşayan canlıların yararına adil olarak kullanmıştır. Galaksi için çok önemli ve büyük bir misyona sahip olan Jedi Düzeni, barışın oluşumunu sağlayan, onu koruyup, yaşatan ve kendi düzenleri içinde özel kuralları olan bir topluluktu. Orijinal Jedi Düzeni, Güç’ü kullanma ve Güç’e dokunma yeteneğine sahip olan bireylerden oluşurdu. Jedilar, Güç’lerini, hiçbir zaman kendilerini düşünmeden, kendilerine herhangi bir çıkar sağlama amacı gütmeksizin, tarafsız, adil ve tüm galaksiye yararlı olacak şekilde, Güç’ün “aydınlık” tarafını izleyerek kullanırdı. Jedilar, uzun süren sıkı eğitimlerinin ardından erdemli, bilge, saygın ve çok iyi savaşçı olarak tüm galaksi boyunca canlıların, barışın ve adaletin hizmetinde görev yapardı. Her zaman saygı duyulan, üstün yetenekleri dolayısıyla aynı zamanda korkulan savaşçılardı. Jedi Düzeni, Galaktik İmparatorluk’un yükselişinden binlerce yıl önce kurulmuştu. Dai Bendu Düzeni, Palawa Takipçileri ve Chatos Akademisi gibi pek çok antik ve yarı efsanevi organizasyonun, Jedi Düzeninin öncüsü olduğu iddia edilmesine rağmen, buna ilişkin bugüne kadar herhangi bir kanıt bulunamamıştır. Jedi Düzeninin, doğduğu gezegen konusunda da kesin bir bilgi bulunmamakla birlikte, Coruscant, Ossus, Corellia ve efsanevi kayıp gezegenler Had Abbadon, Ondos ve Utapau gibi gezegenlerde doğmuş olabileceği düşünülmektedir. Ancak; bu konudaki en yaygın inanış Jedi Düzeninin Dış Halka’da bulunan Tython adındaki gezegende doğduğu yönündedir. Yüzyıllardır "Güç" adı verilen mistik gücün farkında olan en parlak ve en iyi filozoflar, keşişler, ve savaşçılar uzun zaman önce bu gezegende mistik Ashla ile ilgili buluşlarını tartışmak ve birbirleriyle paylaşmak üzere bir araya gelmişti. Bunun üzerine, Bogan’ın kullanıcıları olan muhalifler ayaklanarak, Tython’un Güç Savaşları’nı başlatmışlardı. Bu savaşın küllerinden ve yoğun çalışmaların sonucundaki gelişmelerden ilk Jedilar doğmuştur. Jediların başlangıç seremonisinden de ışın kılıçları icat edilmiştir. Bir grubun, diğer dünyaları özgür kılmak için Tython’u terk etmesi ile ilk Jedi Şövalyeleri oluşmuştu. Eski Cumhuriyet kurulduğunda, Jedilar Güç’ü barış, adalet ve düzen için kullanmak üzere galaktik toplumda daha aktif bir görev almaya karar vererek, kısa sürede barış ve adaletin koruyucuları haline gelmişti. Bu şövalyeler, resmi olarak Ageda Sistemindeki Ossus'a yerleşerek burada bir felsefe okulu açmışlardı. Bu okulda, eski Ashla ve Bogan dengelerine eş değerde olan Güç’ün aydınlık ve karanlık taraflarını ve Yaşayan ve Birleştiren Güç’ü anlamışlar ve kendilerini Güç’ü anlamaya ve ona hakim olmaya adamışlardı. Ossus’ta kurdukları akademide yürüttükleri çalışmalarının yanında hem filozof hem savaşçı olan Jedilar, suçlularla savaşarak, anlaşmazlıkları çözerek tüm galakside ünlerini artırıp efsane haline gelmişlerdir. Düzen kurulduktan sonra yapının içinde bölünmeler olmaya başlamış, Büyük Bölünmeyi takiben bazı Jedilar, Güç’ün “karanlık” tarafını keşfetmişlerdir. Güç’ün karanlık tarafını keşfeden Jedilar yaşanan ağır bir savaştan sonra düzenden atılarak, Korriban olarak bilinen gezegende Sith olarak tanımlanan varlıklar haline gelmişlerdir. Jedi’ın Yolu Jedi olmak, derin bağlılık, ciddi bir irade, zeka ve derin düşünme gücünü gerektirmektedir. Jedi’ın hayatı fedakarlıktır. Hayatlarını canlıları ve barışı korumaya adayan Jedilar, galakside barışın koruyucuları olarak görevlerini yerine getirirken asla kendilerini düşünerek hareket etmezler. Bu nedenle, Jedi eğitimi disiplini sağlamak için katı bir şekilde yapılandırılmıştır. Bunun bir başka nedeni de; eğitiminde başarısız olan bir Jedi ın çok ciddi tehlikelere neden olabileceği, Güç’ün karanlık tarafının çekimine kapılarak yok edici sonuçlara yol açabilecek olmasıydı. Jedilar misyonları ve galaksiye karşı sahip oldukları ağır sorumlulukları nedeniyle, Jedi adaylarını çok dikkatli ve titiz bir eleme sonucunda seçerlerdi. Güç potansiyeli olanların genellikle kanlarında yüksek miktarda midichlorian taşımaları nedeniyle,Jedi adayları, kan örneği alınması yöntemi ile belirlenirdi. Jedi olarak diğer Jediları ve Düzeni aileleri olarak görmeleri ve Güç’lerini barış ve adalet adına ayrım gözetmeksizin kullanmaları amacıyla Güç’e sahip olduğu görülenler, doğumda ya da hemen sonrasında belirlenerek, eğitilmek üzere Düzene alınırlardı. Başlangıçtan itibaren, önceki yaşamları ve aileleri ile bağları kalmazdı. Jedi eğitimi, deneyimli bir Jedi Üstadı tarafından Jedi yolculuğuna başlayabilecek yeterliliğe gelinmesine kadar devam ederdi. Jedilar, eğitimin ilk safhalarında olgunlaşınca, eğitimin bir üst aşaması için bir Jedi Üstadı ile eşleştirilerek padawan olarak eğitimlerine devam ederdi. Jedi Üstadı, yıllar boyunca padawanını katıldığı hemen hemen tüm görevlere yanında götürerek, bir Jedi olarak sahip olduğu bilgi ve birikimi, Jedi kültür ve felsefesini ve bunun yanında Jedi dövüş tekniklerini öğretirdi. Padawan, eğitiminin son aşamalarında Jedi Şövalyesi olabilmek için Üstadının onayı ve isteği ile bir sınavdan geçerdi. Bu sınavı başarıyla geçmesi durumunda Jedi düzenindeki bir sonraki seviye olan Jedi Şövalyesi ünvanını alırdı. Başlangıçta mütevazi ve alçakgönüllü öğretiler sonucu Jedilar, tevekkül içinde bir hayat yaşarken zaman içinde galaktik olaylarda daha fazla rol almaya başlamışlar ve büyük bir felaket olan Ruusan Savaşından sonra da Coruscant’ı merkez haline getirerek daha aktif hale gelmişlerdir. Bunun sonucu olarak Güç’ü kullanma konusunda iyice gelişmiş ve savaşta bunu kullanmaya başlamışlardır. Jediların geleneksel silahı ışın kılıcıdır. Jedilar ışın kılıçlarını, özel kristaller topladıktan sonra kendileri yaparlar. Jedi Kanunları Jedi Kanunları, Jedi öğretilerini düzenlemek için yaratılmıştır. Çeşitli Jedi kanunları bulunmakla birlikte, Odan-Urr tarafından hazırlanan Jedi Kanunları bunların en geçerlisi sayılmaktadır. Duygu yoktur, barış vardır. Cehalet yoktur, bilgi vardır. İhtiras yoktur, sükunet vardır. Karmaşa yoktur, uyum vardır. Ölüm yoktur, Güç vardır. -Odan Urr un meditasyonlarına dayanarak yazılmıştır.- Ancak bunun en eski bilinen hali; Barış, duygu yok. Bilgi, cehalet yok. Sükunet, ihtiras yok. Düzen, kargaşa yok. Güç, ölüm yok. şeklindedir Jedi Efsaneleri Gölge Jedilar (Jedi Shadows): Kendilerini, Güç’ün Karanlık Tarafı’nı kullananlar hakkında bilgi toplamaya adayan gizli Jedi araştırma grubu olan Gölge Jedilar, Sith bölgesine bilgi toplamak için sıklıkla sızmak zorunda kalıyorlardı. Güç’ün karanlık tarafı ile ilgili buldukları en ufak bir şeyi bile yok etmekle görevliydiler. Seçilmiş Kişi: Seçilmiş Kişi hakkındaki kehanet Whills Şamanları’nın güncelerinde bulunan bir dizi sözcükten oluşur ve Güç’e dengeyi geri getirecek olan bir varlıktan söz ederdi. Kehanet şu şekilde yazılmıştı; “... Ve en yücenin zamanında umutsuzluğun zamanında bir kurtarıcı gelecek, ve bu kişi Güneşlerin Oğlu olarak bilinecek.” Whills’lerin Günceleri, 3:127 Seçilmiş Kişi, Sith’lerin Sith'ari karakteriyle benzerlikler göstermekteydi ve muhtemelen bu iki tanım aynı kişiyi anlatıyordu. Galaktik Cumhuriyet’in son günlerinde, Qui-Gon Jinn gibi bazı Jedi Düzeni üyeleri kehanette sözü edilen kişinin Anakin Skywalker olduğuna inanıyorlardı. Onları bu şekilde inanmaya iten belli başlı nedenler ise; • Skywalker, kayıtlara geçmiş en fazla midichlorian sayısına sahip kişiydi. Sahip olduğu midichlorian sayısı, midichlorian ölçülebilen limiti olan 20.000’den çok daha fazlaydı. • Çift güneşe sahip bir gezegenden geliyordu. Bu da, kehanette geçen Güneşlerin Oğlu tanımına uymaktaydı. Gerçekten, Skywalker’in kariyeri eşine az rastlanır cinstendi. Klon Savaşları’nda kahramanlıkla hizmet etti ve Jedi Konseyi’nin en genç üyesi oldu. Aslında, Skywalker’in, Klon Savaşları sonunda kehaneti yerine getirdiği söylenebilirdi çünkü bu savaşın nihayetinde iki Jedi ve iki Sith kalmıştı. Sonuç olarak her tarafında iki adet temsilcisi kaldığı için Güç’ün dengelendiği söylenebilirdi. Ancak, asıl kırılma noktası bundan sonra yaşandı. Güç’ün aydınlık ve karanlık taraflarından geçtikten ve yirmi yıldan uzun bir süre Sith’in Karanlık Lord’u unvanını taşıdıktan sonra Anakin oğlu Luke Skywalker’i kurtarmak için yeniden aydınlık tarafa dönmüş ve Darth Sidious’u öldürmüştü. Güç Hayaletleri: Ölüp Güç ile bir olmuş bir Jedinin tekrar benliğini kazanması ile maddesel dünyada beliren görüntüsüne verilen isimdir. Jedilar ölümün de hayatın bir parçası olduğuna, ve ölümün gerçekte Güç ile bir olmak olduğuna inanırlardı. Güç’le bir olunsa da ölümle birlikte, insanlar benliklerini, anılarını ve bilgilerini yitirirlerdi. Yine de bazı öğretilerde, bu durumun aşılabilmesi için bilgiler bulunmaktaydı. Qui-Gon Jinn, Whill Şamanları’nın yardımı ile bu bilgiyi eski öğretilerden bularak, bir bakıma yeniden keşfeden yakın zamandaki ilk Jedi sayılabilir. Qui-Gon'un ruhu Yoda ve Obi-Wan Kenobi’ye rehberlik ederek, onların bu bilgiye ulaşmalarını ve Güç ile bir olduktan sonra da benliklerini geri kazanmanın yollarını öğretti. Bundan sonra, bu teknikler Yoda ve Obi-Wan Kenobi tarafından geliştirildi. Yoda, sürgünü sırasında öğrencisi, Qu Rahn’a da bu teknikleri öğretti. Bu Jedilar için ölüm farklıydı; ölüm sırasında vücutları yok olmakla birlikte, ruhları benliklerini koruyabiliyor ve istediklerinde maddesel dünyaya sesler, rüyalar veya görüntüler şeklinde dönebiliyorlar ve böylece gerektiğinde yardıma ihtiyacı olanlara rehberlik edebiliyorlardı. Bu Jedilar, genelde sadece Güç hassasiyeti olanlara görünebiliyorlardı. Ancak, vücudun yok olması Qui-Gon için söz konusu olmadı. Bu da akıllara, vücudun yok edilmesi tekniğinin Qui-Gon’dan sonra Yoda tarafından geliştirildiğini getirmektedir. Hayaletler, maddesel dünya ve ölüm sonrası dünya arasında bulundukları için, maddesel dünyaya müdahale edebilmeleri geçici bir durumdu. Bir noktadan sonra başka bir var oluş düzleminde yaşamaları gerekiyordu. Darth Vader hakkında onun bu teknikten habersiz olduğu tezi öne sürülmekte ve bu durum onun Ölüm Yıldızı’nda Obi-Wan’ın vücudu kaybolduğunda gösterdiği şaşkınlık ile açıklamaktadır. Bununla birlikte, tüm Jedilar arasında Güç’te en kudretli kişi olarak seçilmiş kişi Darth Vader’in kaderinde bir Güç Hayaleti haline gelmenin kaçınılmaz olduğu da söylenmektedir. Öte yandan, Sith Lordları da bazı benzer teknikleri kullanmak suretiyle güç hayaleti olabiliyorlardı. Vücutları ölüm sırasında yok olmasa da, Sith Lordlarının ruhlarının maddesel dünyaya, bir nesne, bir yer veya kendi nefret ve kötülükleri vasıtasıyla bağlı kalmaları alışılmamış bir durum değildi. Ancak, Jediların aksine Sithler bu formda huzur bulamıyor ve asırlarca bu şekilde hapis yaşayarak kendi karanlıklarının içinde deliriyorlardı. Jedi Eğitimi '' Jedilar, taşıdıkları ağır misyon ve katı ilkeleri nedeniyle tarihleri boyunca disiplinli ve sıkı bir eğitim sürecinden geçmişlerdir. Dönemlere göre Jedilar grup olarak ya da usta-çırak ilişkisiyle eğitilmişlerdir.'' Jedilar, "Bir Usta, Bir Çırak" kuralını uygulayarak, jedi adaylarını çok küçük yaşlardan hatta bebeklikten itibaren eğitmeye başladılar. Kısa sure içinde Jedi adayları sadece altı aylıktan beş yaşına kadar olan yaş sınırı içinde kabul edilmeye başlandı. Jedi arayıcıları, Güç'e duyarlı bebekleri tüm galakside arayarak, midichlorian testleri yapıp Jedi eğitimi için seçilenleri, Coruscant'taki Jedi Tapınağına götürürdü. Orada en son bir Jedi Üstadı tarafından padawan olarak kabul edilecekleri grupları oluştururlardı. Bu gruplarda, temel teknikler olan; ışın kılıcı ve Güç’ün temel kullanımı konusunda eğitilirlerdi. Bu eğitim sırasında, Jedi Şövalyesi veya Jedi Üstadı zaman zaman çocukların gelişimini kontrol eder, içlerinden birinin gelecek vaat ettiğini gördüğünde de Konseyin onayıyla onu padawanı olarak alırdı. Seçilmeyenler ise, yetenek ve karakterlerine uygun işlerde görev yapmak üzere ayrılırlardı. Padawan, daha sonra bir süre için üstadı ile seyahat ederdi. Bu zaman zarfı ergenlikten bir süre öncesinden, ergenlikten bir süre sonrasına belli limitler dahilinde değişebilirdi. Üstat, yanında padawanı ile görevlere gider ve ileri ışın kılıcı ve Güç’ü kullanma teknikleri hakkında daha fazla şey öğretirdi. Bu eğitim periyodunun sonunda üstat, padawanının yeterli eğitimi aldığını düşündüğünde, Konseye konuyu sunarak padawanının, Jedi Şövalyesi olmak için sınavlara hazır olduğunu bildirirdi. Padawan, Şövalyelik ünvanını kazanabilmek için bir takım sınavlardan geçerdi. Sınavda başarılı olursa Jedi Şövalyesi olur, başarısız olursa, hocası ile yeniden hazır hissedene kadar çalışmaya devam ederdi. Jedi: Ceday Aydınlık bir Jedi, Güç’ü diğerlerine yardım etmek için kullanan, temel olarak koruma ve bilgi vermek amaçlı kullanan kişidir. Aydınlık Jedi, Güç’ü hiçbir zaman saldırı ya da kişisel çıkar amaçlı kullanmaz. Ne yazık ki insan doğasında Aydınlık Jedi’ın idealleriyle çelişki gösteren bir problem mevcuttur. İnsan doğası tabii ki bastırılabilir ve birçoğu bunu Aydınlık Jedi olarak yapabilmiştir. Ancak, bu kolay izlenen bir yol değildir. Gerçek Aydınlık Jedi’lar çok nadir bulunur, bu kişiler küçük dünyamızda birçok insan gibi istek ve arzularına yenik düşmeyen özel karakterlerdir. Eğer Aydınlık bir Jedi tanıyorsanız, size yardım etmek için ellerinden geleni yapacaklarını ve karşılığında hiçbirşey beklemeyeceklerini bilirsiniz. Bir Aydınlık Jedi diğerlerinin ihtiyaçlarını kendisininmiş gibi karşılamaya çalışır ve hatta çok kötü durumda olsa bile yardımcı olur. Bu sayfayı okuyan birçok insan gerçek bir Aydınlık Jedi kategorisini seçmeyecektir, fakat pekçoğu da bu amaç için savaşabilir. Eğer herkes biraz düşünceli olsaydı, dünyayı anlamak çoğu korku ve pislik içinde yaşayan kişiler için çok iyi olurdu. Aydınlık Jedi düzeni, bir kodu benimsemiştir. Bu kod, Aydınlık Jedi felsefesi için temel bir rehberdir. Duygu yoktur - Barış vardır Cahillik yoktur - Bilgi vardır Öfke yoktur - Huzur vardır Ölüm yoktur - Güç vardır Aydınlık ve Karanlık dengesi mevcuttur, biri olmazsa diğeri de olmaz, belki de bu kodla iki ayrı felsefeye ayrılırlar. Aydınlık Jedi mavi, Dark Jedi kırmızı ile bütünleşse de, bu iki felsefe tek bir inançta birleşirler. Bu inanç “Shadow” olarak bilinir. Bununla ilgili daha detaylı bilgiyi Shadow Jedi bölümünden edinebilirsiniz. Verilen derslerleri okuyarak, Aydınlık Jedi felsefesi hakkında bilgi edinebilir ve bu AYDINLIK yolda ilerlemek için ilk adımlarınızı atabilirsiniz. Ders 1: Bir Jedi Olmanın Anlamı Yoda Güç ile bütünleşerek dövüşüyor. Belki de en kafa karıştırıcı olacak olan bu konu, “Aydınlık Taraf” Jedi’ı tanımlamaktadır. Bir Aydınlık Taraf Jedi, pozitif reaksiyon almak için enerjisini pozitif yönde kullanan bir Güç kullanıcısıdır. Bunu yaparak, neden ve sonuçların tümüne ulaşmayı amaçlarlar. Günümüzde Jedi’lar göreli şekilde kullanılabilirler. Bir Jedi olmak demek her durumda en iyisini yapmak demektir. Bu, işlerimizi ve hayatımızı yönetirken dürüst olmamızı kapsamaktadır. Günümüz Jedi’ları, Güç’ü çarpıcı bir biçimde kendi hayatları ve başkalarının hayatlarını pekiştirmek, basitçe Jedi koduyla ve herşey için pozitif çözümler üretmek için kullanırlar. Çünkü Jedi için yaratmak, yok etmekten; ve yetiştirmek, hasar vermekten daha iyidir. Diğer Güç kullanıcıları ile Aydınlık Taraf Jedi’ları arasındaki başlıca fark hedefe ulaşma metotlarıdır. Bağlı oldukları kodları sayesinde Güç’ü limitli fakat kontrollü kullanırlar. Padawanlarını cesaretlendirerek, onlardan Aydınlık Taraf yeteneklerini münakaşaları ayırmak gbi sadece küçük şeyler için değil ayrıca dünyayı daha iyi bir yer haline getirmek için de kullanmalarını isterler. Aydınlık Taraf Gücü’nün çatısı altında bir araya gelip, durumlar üzerinde gelişme göstermeye çalışırlar. Bazen bu inandıkları yolda ilerlemelerini, bazen de hayır işleri için uğraşmalarını kapsamaktadır. Durum ne olursa olsun, bir Jedi, kendisi için belirlenen kodların izinde gitmelidir. Bunlar arasında bilgiyi aramak, duygularını kontrol altına almak gibi pek çoğu ihtiyaç anında Jedi’lara yardım ederler. Ders 2: Neden ve Sonuç Aydınlık Taraf Jedi, etrafında Güç ile sürekli bağlantı içindedir. Ancak yaşayan Güç’ün dışında özel alıştırmalara, Güç’ün kullanımı ve bazı önemli prosedürlere de yoğunlaşmalıdırlar. Belki de Güç’ün en iyi tanımı, doğu kültüründe bir öz-yaşam manasına gelen “chi” kelimesinin kullanımıyla sağlanabilir. Bu, hareket eden ve etrafımıza işlemiş bir yaşayan enerji alanına benzemektedir. Pozitif alıştırmalar pozitif sonuçları, negatif alıştırmalar negatif sonuçları beraberinde getirirler. Bu Güç’te de aynı şekildedir. Herhangi bir çözümdeki negatif reaksiyonlar, alacakları sonuçları da olumsuz yönde etkileyebilir; bu yüzden Aydınlık Taraf Jedi’lar barışı ve düzeni desteklerler. Olaylar karşısındaki hareketleri onların ne kadar Karanlık Taraf’a eğilimli olduklarını ve bu yola ne kadar yakın olduklarını gösterir. Eğer Jedi’lar hareketlerini Aydınlık Taraf’a göre seçerek uygularlarsa, iyi bir Aydınlık Taraf Jedi’ı olabilirler. Bunlar birbirine göre görecelidir, bir hareket yaparsınız ve bunun sonucunu görürsünüz. Aydınlık Taraf Jedi öğrencisi olarak çalışırken yapmanız gereken en iyi şey, kendinizi kontrol etmeyi öğrenmek ve sahip olduğunuz problemler için en iyi çözüm yollarını aramaktır. Bu metotla problemleri çözerken, Güç üzerinde sahip olduğunuz bilgileri ve Aydınlık Taraf Gücü’nü kullanma kabiliyetlerinizi geliştirebilirsiniz. Ders 3: Neden Aydınlık Tarafta Olalım ? Bu bir idealizmdir. Aydınlık Jedilar, hayatın daha iyi olması için çalışıp, böyle olacağını umut ederler. Bu inancı, hareketlerine de yansıtıp negatif problemleri pozitif çözümlere çevirebilirler. Bu da bir denge sorununu açığa çıkarır ve Aydınlık ve Karanlığın varlığıyla bu denge mevcuttur. Şöyle ki, Aydınlık Taraf inancına sahipseniz karanlığı, aşkı ve nefreti de bilmek zorundasınızdır. Ancak Güç, onu ayırdığımız gibi tarafları seçmez. Bu nedenle, “Aydınlık” ya da “Karanlık”; taraf içermemektedir. Güç basitçe vardır ve biz onu Ayrınlık ya da Karanlık yollarda kullanırız. Denge halindeki güç, Güç’ün kullanılabilecek en saf formudur. Bunu yaparak dış etkileri inkar ediyorsunuz demektir. Güç iyi yollar için kullanılmalıdır. Shadow kullanıcılar, Güç’ü tek bir felsefe ve kurallarla sınırlandırmaksızın, onu iyi ve kötü her sonuç için kullanabilirler. Karanlık Taraf kullanıcıları ise Güç’ü, kendilerinin kuvvetine kuvvet katması için kullanırlar. Güç çok kuvvetli bir enerjidir ve kullanıcı her ne şekilde olursa olsun onu kullanmayı diler. Bu yüzden kullanıcılara Aydınlık, Karanlık ve Shadow gibi sıfatlar verilir. Aslında Güç’ün bizlerden yansıdığı kadar çok farklı yüzü yoktur. Somut fikirlerin ve nedenlerin çeşitleştirilmiş halleridirler. Aydınlık bir Jedi kendine şunu söylemelidir: “Ben Aydınlık bir Jedi’ım.Çünkü iyimser düşüncelere, insanlığa inanıyorum ve sahip olduğumuz enerji bizim dünyayla bir uyum oluşturmamızı sağladığını hissediyorum. İşte bu yüzden Aydınlık bir Jedi’ım. Bizler ideallerimizi korumalı, umutlarımızı kaybetmemeli ve herkes için iyi olan şeylere olan inancımızı sürdürmeliyiz.” Ders 4: Meditasyon Güç’ü içinizde hissetmeniz için, zihninizi Güç’ün geçebileceği şekilde açık bırakmalısınız. Asıl soru, Güç kullanıcıları olarak, bu yol için kendimizi nasıl şartlandıracağımızdır. Tabii ki fiziksel şartlandırma oyunları bu denklemin bir parçasıdır, çünkü güçlü bir vücut, zihnin anahtarıdır. Fakat daha da önemlisi zihinsel durumumuzdur. Çünkü zihniyetimiz Güç’ü kullanmanın yollarını açan bir anahtardır, Güç’ü kullanmak, Güç’ü öğrenmek, ve bu yolda üstad olmak. Jedi’lar olarak tabii ki çözümler üretmek için kaba yollara başvurmayız. Önemli olan zihinsel dengenin, fiziksel becerilerden daha üstün olduğunu kabul etmektir. Kendimizi esaslı bir şekilde şartlandırmanın yolu meditasyondan geçer. Göreceksiniz ki, zihinsel dengeye sahip pek çok kişi, bazı meditasyonlar ya da geleneksel olmayan çalışmalar yaparlar. Bizim için meditasyon genellikle, ışık ve ses olmayan karanlık bir odada olaylara odaklanmayı kapsamaktadır. Bunu yaparak çevrenin negatif etkilerini temizleyebilirsiniz. Bu noktada gözlerimizi kapatır, vücudumuzdan akan ve etrafımızda hareket eden enerjiyi hissedersiniz. Eğer bunu yaparsanız, göreceksiniz ki sık sık transa benzer bir duruma geçersiniz ve bu durum boyunca nefesinizi ve kalp atışlarınızı kontrol edeceksiniz. Bazı insanlar için odaklanma, meditasyon olarak zihni temizlemeden daha çok işe yaramaktadır. Bizler iki yolu da denemenizi öneririz, rahatlamaya çalışın ve içinizden akan enerjiyi hissedin ya da konsantre olmaya çalışın ve enerjinizi seçtiğiniz fiziksel ya da zihinsel bir objeye odaklandırın. Objeyi hareket ettirmeye çalışmayın, fakat onunla aranızdaki bağlantıyı hissedin. Ders 5: Bir Jedi'a Yakışan Davranışlar Aydınlık yolu seçmek isteyen pek çok kişi, bunun nedeninin Sith’ler ile savaşmak olduğunu söylüyorlar. Fakat unutulmamalıdır ki bir Jedi’ın en son istediği şey savaştır. Jedi’lar karşılarındakilerin düşüncelerine ne olursa olsun saygı duymalı ve hatalı olduğu noktaları uygun üsluplarla düzeltmelidirler. Barışın ve düzenin her zaman koruyucusu olmalı ve bu uğurda hayatlarını tehlikeye atmaktan çekinmemelidirler. Haklının yanında olmalı, haksızı doğruya yöneltmelidirler. Ders 6: Yap ya da Yapma Bir Jedi kendi tarafında çok önemli bir yoldaşa sahiptir: Ahlak Değeri. Aydınlık Jedi verilen durumlarda olayları ahlaki yollarla çözmek zorundadır. İnançlarımıza göre, her durumun pozitif bir çözümü vardır. Bir Aydınlık Jedi olarak iyimserlik bakış açımızın kuvvetli bir örneğidir. Peki ya eğer olayların gerçekten pozitif sonuçlarının olmadığı durumlarda ne olacak? Bu noktada bir Jedi’ın iki sorumluluğu vardır. Birincisi Aydınlık Taraf yollarıyla probleme güçlü çözüm yolları aramaktır. İkinci sorumluluk ise, seçeneklerimizden en uygununu seçip, mümkün olan en iyi çözüme varmaktır. Bazen bu, harika bir çözüm olmayabilir. Fakat bilgilerimize göre mutlaka birşeyler yapmak zorundayız ve bu da “Yap, ya da yapma, deneme yoktur” bakış açısını getirmektedir. Kesinlikle pozitif bir çözüme kilitlenmeyip, yapmamız gerekenin en iyisini yapmalıyız. Bu da hangisi doğruysa onu denemek, hangisi doğruysa onu yapmak anlamına gelir. Bir kere gözünüzü bu yola dikmeli ve en insanca, en pozitif çözümlerle bu yolu takip ederek sonuca ulaşmalıyız. Bir Jedi, huzuru başkalarına yardım ederek bulur. Biz sebeplerimize inanırız çünkü, çelişkisiz kendimizle birlikteyizdir. Doğru yolu seçme hakkında bir karar veremeyiz. Doğru yol doğru olan yoldur. İdealizmimiz boyunca ve başkalarına yardım ettiğimiz sürece inanacak bazı şeylere ve Güç’ün köklerine ulaşırız. Ders 7: Meditasyon -2 Renk iyileştirme tekniği kullanılan yardımcı bir tekniktir. Rahat ve sessizce oturup nefesinizi almanızla birlikte ve kafanızın üstünde bir ışık topu olduğunu hayal edin, ve bu topu önce altın rengi ve sonra spekturumu takip ederek önce kırmızı sonra turuncu, sarı şeklinde renklerle hayal edin. Nefesinizi verişinizle birlikte, topun indiğini ve iyileştirme ihtiyacınız nerede varsa oraya yöneldiğini hayal edin. Burası özel bir bölge değilse, bunun tüm vücudunuzda boydan boya yayıldığını düşünün. Bunu bütün renkler için deneyin. Yapılan gözlemler bu yöntemin şiddetli migren rahatsızlığı olan birisine iyi geldiği göstermiştir. Ders 8: Çelişki ve Yüzleşme Aydınlık ve Karanlık taraf güçleri arasında pek çok şey bakımından çelişki vardır. Sadece kişisel yazılarda olmamakla birlikte filmler de bu çelişkiyi göstermektedirler. Bu yüzden insan doğası olaylara iyiye karşı kötü olarak yorumlar. Pozitife karşı Negatif fikri, oldukça doğru bir konsepttir. Aydınlık ve Karanlık taraf arasındaki en büyük fark, olayları çözümlerken hangi yolu seçtiğimizdir. Aydınlık taraf Jedi doğası gereği diğer Güç kullanıcıları ile yüzleşmekten kaçınan bir tutum sergiler. Bu barışçıl tutumla, diğer Güç kullanıcıları arasında sorun yaşamazlar. Bu yüzden özellikle muhakeme yeteneklerini ve iletişimlerini geliştirmeleri oldukça önemlidir. Saldırı ve yüzleşme başvuracakları son çare olmalıdır. Ders 9: Zihinsel ve Fiziksel Antrenman Zihinsel ve Fiziksel antrenmanların bir Jedi’ın hayatındaki rolü nedir? Uyumlu bir şekilde yapılmaları önemli bir rol almaktadır. Özellikle ikisinin de dengeli bir biçimde çalışılması oldukça etkili bir faktördür. Özellikle Güç’teki bilgisi derin olmayan genç öğrenciler için fiziksel antrenman oldukça önemlidir. Genç Jedi’ların (Phantom Menace’daki Obi-Wan ile Trilogy’deki Luke) fiziksel olarak ne derece hazır olduklarının filmlerden farkına varmışsınızdır. Obi-Wan özellikle bunu Darth Maul karşısındaki ışın kılıcı düellosuyla kanıtlamıştır. Güç’teki bilgisi derin olmayan genç Jedi’lar bazen hayatta kalmak için fiziksel olarak hazır olmalıdırlar. Jedi antrenmanlarında önemli olan başka bir açı ise Güç ile önceden sezme yeteneğidir. Eğer bu yeteneğe fazla sahip değilseniz fiziksel olarak bir şekilde açığınızı kapatmaya çalışırsınız. Yaşlı bir Jedi için fiziksel güç fazla önemli değildir. Fiziksel güç hala önemlidir fakat, Güç’te zaten derin bir bilginiz vardır, bu yüzden fiziksel kuvvete ihtiyacınız kalmaz. Ayrıca zihinsel antrenmanlar Jedi eğitiminizin ilerlemesinde önemli bir rol almaktadır. Yine filmlerden örnek verecek olursak, Yoda bunun en iyi örneğidir. Ölmeden yıllar öncesinde bile ışın kılıcını hiç kullanmamıştır, çünkü bunu yapmasına gerek kalmamıştır. Bir Jedi ustası olarak Güç’teki derin bağlantıları kendisini korumasına yeterli olmuştur. Güç’te usta olması o kadar uzun zaman almıştır ki, vücudu zamanla yıpranmıştır. Padawanlar için diyet kontrollü yemek ve düzenli egzersizler çok önemlidir. Ergenliğe girmemiş genç öğrenciler için, düzenli oyun ve zengin yemekler yeterlidir. Fakat yaşı ne olursa olsun yaşlı öğrenciler için, fiziksel eğitim zorunludur. Ayrıca unutulmamalıdır ki diyet zihnimizin işlem gücüne doğrudan etkilidir. Eğer sağlıksız besleniyorsanız hiçbir zaman tam zihinsel gücünüze ulaşamazsınız. Bazı Diyet Uygulamaları: Dengeli küçük yemekler. Bunlar genellikle buğdaydan üretilen ekmek, makarna ve pirinç vb. sebze, meyve ve biraz et de yenilmelidir. Ayrıca çalışırken çok miktarda su içilmelidir. Günde iki saat çalışılmalıdır. Bazı öğrenciler için ilk başta ağır gelebilir. Bunun için ufak ufak idmanlarla başlayabilirsiniz. 10 dakika yürümeli, yarım saat de ağır tempo koşmalı ve yavaşlayarak 10 dakika daha yürümelisiniz. Büyük bir vücut ve bacak kuvveti harcamaya çalışmayın. Ders 10: Öğrenciler, Eğitim ve Jedi Öğretilerine Giriş Öğrenciler için Güç üzerindeki en iyi antrenman, kendilerini eğitmekle başlar. Çoğu öğrenci bir usta aramaktadır, fakat bu sanıldığı gibi bazı şeyleri başarmak için iyi bir yol değildir. Padawan olmadan önce, ilk olarak sahip olduğunuz güçte kuvvetlenmelisiniz. Kendi disiplininiz eğitim sürecinde kendinizi geliştirmeniz için oldukça önemlidir. O zaman en iyi eğitim nasıl olmalıdır? Bu doğrudan size bağlıdır. Yapılması gereken ilk şey fiziksel olarak vücudu hazır hale getirmektir. Güçlü bir beden güçlü bir zihnin temellerini oluşturur. Fiziksel eğitiminiz sürecinde elinizden gelenin en iyisini yapmalısınız. Ayrıca meditasyonlarınıza devam ederken, zihninizin ne denli açık olacağını göreceksiniz. Bir başka eğitim şekli de kitap okumaktır. Günümüz çağında bunun ne denli önemli olduğu unutulmamalıdır. Meditasyon ve felsefe vb. üzerine kitaplar okuyun. Bu tür kitaplar dengeyi, koordinasyonu, sabrı ve zihinsel odaklanmayı geliştireceklerdir. Ayrıca uzak doğu sporlarına başlamalı ve kendinizi nasıl savunacağınızı öğrenmelisiniz. Bu tür dersler de nasıl ve ne zaman ve hangi şartlar altında kendinizi savunmanız gerektiğini ve bu işin felsefesini sizlere öğreteceklerdir. Eğer bir yolu izleyecekseniz, öncelikle bu yolu neden ve hangi amaçla izlediğinizi kendinize sorun. Örneğin uzak doğu sporu yapacaksanız kendinizi korumak ve disiplin sağlamak için mi? Yoksa başkalarını mağlup etmek için mi bu sporu yapıyorsunuz? Bu oldukça önemli bir durumdur. Diğer önemli bir konu da ev işleridir. Filmlerde Obi-Wan‘ın hiçbir zaman yatağını topladığını görmemişsinizdir. Fakat gerçek hayattaki Jedi ile Star Wars evrenindeki Jedi kavramları farklıdırlar. Bu tür işler saygıyı, disiplini ve sevgiyi öğretirler. Unutulmamalıdır ki Jedi’lar herkes için hayatı yaşanabilir bir yer yapmak için çalışırlar. Ders 11: Zorlukların Üstesinden Gelmek Zorluklar hayatımızın parçasıdırlar. Tabiiki farklı formlarda karşımıza çıkarlar. Bazıları için telefon faturasını ödeyememek, bazıları içinse yakalanılan ağır bir hastalık olabilir. Herkes farklı yollarla zorlukların üstesinden gelmeye çalışır. Bazıları ağlar, bazıları gizlenir, bazıları da sinirlenmeye başlarlar, ve bazıları da bunlardan da ileriye gidip saldırmaya ve öldürmeye çalışırlar. Peki zorlukların üstesinden gelirken izlenecek doğru yol ne olmalıdır? Pek çok zorluk olduğu için bu ustalık isteyen bir konudur. İlk adım her zaman problemi tanımlamak olmalıdır. Bu kolay görülebilir fakat birçok insan için bu zordur. Eğer problemi tanımlıyorsanız, kendinize sorarken göz önünde bulundurmanız gereken iki açı vardır. Birincisi pek çok insan problemi bilir fakat bunun arkasına gizlenmeke ve bunu görmezlikten gelirler. Örnek verecek olursak, kocasından fiziksel olarak şiddete maruz kalmış bir bayan bunu arkadaşlarına karşı inkar eder. Bu problemden saklanmanın birincil örneğidir. İkinci açı ise, problemi tanımlarken işimize geldiği şekilde tanımlamaktır. Buna örnek verecek olursak, köpek ev ödevinizi yemiştir ve siz de ailenize “köpek ev ödevimi yedi artık ders çalışamam” dersiniz. Fakat doğru olan bu değildir. Doğru olan sizin ders çalışmak istemeyerek köpeğin ulaşabileceği yere ev ödevinizi bırakmış olmanızdır. İkinci basamak ise problemin üstesinden gelmektir. Farklı problemlerin bir çok farklı çözümleri vardır. Yapmamız gereken tek şey aydınlık taraf Güç kullanıcıları olarak bize yakışan çözümleri üreterek elimizden gelenin en iyisini yapmak ve buna göre sonuçlara ulaşmaktır. Yine örnek verecek olursak, kocasından şiddete maruz kalan bir bayan, kocasını öldürmek isteyebilir. Fakat bu en kötü çözüm yoludur. Bu durumda Kadın Organizasyonları bayana yardım edebilir. Hangi çözümü seçerseniz seçin, bu çözüm mutlaka iyi olan sonucu vermelidir. Teorik sorunlar için yapılan düşünce antremanları doğru olan çözümleri bulmanızda fayda sağlayacaktır. Unutmayın, fiziksel saldırı son başvuracağımız çare olmalıdır. Çaresiz kalmadığımız sürece bu kuralı göz ardı edemeyiz. Üçüncü basamak ise öğrenmek ve kabul etmektir. Bir problemi bir yolla çözdünüz. Bundan sonra yapmanız gereken bunun üzerinde düşünmektir. Acaba bu olaydan herhangi bir şey öğrendiniz mi? Her hareketin sonuçları vardır. Eğer ilk örnekteki gibi bayan problemi tanımlasaydı, problemin kaynağını bulsaydı ve yapılabileceklerini kendi kafasında ölçüp biçseydi iyi bir çözüm için başkalarından yardım isteyecekti. Şimdi problemini kabul etmeli ve üstesinden gelmelidir. Jedi olarak bizler de benzer çözümler ararız. Pozitif etki almak için kimseyi incitmeden çözüm yolunu bulmalıyız. Hayatınızda karşılaştığınız çok az problem anlatılanlar kadar kolay olabilir. Bazen yolunuza duygularınız çıkabilir. Fakat duygularınızı bir avantaj olarak kullanın ve kararlarınıza pozitif etki etmelerini sağlayın. Jedi olmak, Jedi felsefesine sadık kalmaktır. Aydınlık taraf Jedi olmak aydınlığın inançlarına sadık kalmaktır. Bırakın bu inançlar size rehber olsun, ve problemlerinizi çözüme kavuşturun, böylece yaşamın daha da kolaylaştığını göreceksiniz. Ders 12: Fırtınanın Gözü Modern toplumdaki konumumuz çok önemlidir. Eğer kendimizi kilitler, sorunlarla yüzleşmekten kaçarsak bütün bunlar doğrudan kendimize yansıyacaktır. Bunlar içinizde bulunan cesareti ve Jedi Akademisi’ndeki öğrendiğiniz her şeyi körelteceklerdir. Ders 13: Nasıl Öğrenmeliyim ? Jedi öğretisini öğrenmek isteyen öğrenciler için birçok seçenek bulunmaktadır. Unutmayın ki her zaman daha çok çalışan akıllı öğrenci, daima az çalışan padawan’dan daha iyidir. Kendi kişisel bilginizin miktarı daima yaptığınız çalışmalara ve verdiğiniz kararlara bağlıdır. İlk seçenek yalnız çalışmaktır. Tüm öğrencilerin birkaç hafta süren bu eğitimle başlaması gerekir. Bazen kısa, bazen uzun. Öncelikle eğitiminize bütün öğretileri okuyarak başlayın. İlk bakışta görülememesine rağmen , diğerlerinden öğrenebileceğiniz çok şey var. Bu ayrıca bir sabır ve kişisel kontrol dersidir. Sık sık genç öğrencilerde yaşanan sorun, genellikle kişisel çalışmalarında acele etmektir. Güç’ün hangi tarafına ait olduğunuza karar verebilmek için kendinize zaman ayırmalısınız: Aydınlık, Shadow ya da Karanlık. İkinci seçenek ise çırak olmaktır. Bir çırağın hiçbir şekilde bir padawana benzeme yolu yoktur. Bunun nedeni ise ustanın bir çırakla daha düşük seviyede ilgilenmesindendir. Çıraklara elden gelen en büyük özeni göstermeliyiz çünkü bu tıpkı çocuk sahibi olmak gibidir, her ne kadar çoğunluktan biri olsa bile. Bir çırak almayı göze alınca genellikle öğrenciyle birlikte çalışmak için büyük zaman ayrılmalı ve onların Güç ile olan bağıntılarını tabi ki diğer alanlardaki ustalığı ölçülmeli. Çıraklar çok yönlüdür, padawan olmadan önce de bir çırak olabilirler, ya da padawan olduktan sonra da. Fakat çıraklıktan bir usta olmak isteyen öğrenciler, araştırmalarını yapmalı ve istediklerinin bu olduğundan emin olmalıdırlar. Üçüncü seçenek padawan olmaktır. Bir padawan olmak özel bir şeydir, tanımlamak gerekirse resmi olarak bir ustanın yanında bulunan öğrencilere ve yüksek kaliteli öğretime sahip kişilere denir. Bu yukarıdaki şeyler bir padawan olmanın en iyi yoludur, tek başına öğren sonra aklına takılan soruları ustana sor, ya da kendini göster. Kısaca “öğrenci hazır olduğunda, usta onu bulacaktır ”sözü burada özellikle doğrudur. Genellikle ustalar “bir padawan olmak istiyorum” şeklindeki isteklere aldırış etmezler. Ders 14: Nasıl Öğrenmeliyim ? Light Jedi- Karakteristikleri, Amaçları, ve Görevleri En limitli olan, ancak en güçlü olan aydınlık taraf, Jedi’lara açıktır. Aydınlık bir Jedi, yeteneklerini yaşadıkları ortamı, neresi olursa olsun, daha güzel ve daha iyi bir yere dönüştürmek ile sorumludur. Başkalarının yaşam kalitesini yükseltmek, onlara sevgi, barış, ve düzen getirmek onların ana amaçlarındandır. Aydınlık Jedi’lar güçlerini daima savunma ve bilgi için kullanırlar, asla saldırı amacıyla kullanmazlar. Nefret, korku ve öfkenin, bir aydınlık Jedi’in kalbinde yeri yoktur. Çünkü bu unsurlar bireyi karanlık tarafa yöneltir. Aydınlık Jedi’lar yeteneklerini, disiplin, sabır, meditasyon ve çalışma çerçevesinde geliştirir. Hayat tarzları ve eğitimleri, varlıklarının ana amacını “barışı sağlamak” yapmıştır. Aydınlık Jedi’lar, filozofların, düşünür ve öğretmenlerin ilgisini çeker, bunlar başka yönelimlerin dalları olsa bile. Shadow Jedi- Karakteristikleri, Amaçları, ve Misyonları Shadow Jedi’lar, Güç kullanıcıları arasında, karanlık ve aydınlık tarafa dikkat etmek yerine, kullanımlarının sonuçlarının başarı veya başarısızlık olduğuna önem veren gruptur. Onların genel felsefesi şöyle özetlenebilir: “Anlamı getiren, eşitliği getiren sonuçtur”. Onlar amaçlarına ulaşmak için hem aydınlık hem de karanlık taraftan yararlanırlar. Bir Shadow Jedi için, karanlik taraf-aydınlık taraf çelişkisi; savaşı, ilkel mitolojilerinden süregelmiş, Güç kullanımını limitleyen anlamsiz bir terimdir. Shadow Jedi’lar, genellikle ateist eğilimlere sahiptir, ya da belirli bir varlığa inanmayan felsefelere yönelirler. Onlar genellikle bulundukları zamana önem verirler, geçmiş veya gelecek umurlarında değildir. Önlerindeki problemleri çözmek onların motivasyonudur. Ancak anlık başarı, tatminkarlık onların tek amacı değildir. Shadow Jedi’lar pratik, bağımsız, duygularına kapılmayan bireylerdir. Onlar üç Güç grubu içerisinde, en toleranslı olanlarıdır. Belirli bir tarafa yönelmeleri söz konusu değildir. Karanlık ve aydınlık taraf onların gözlerinde eşittir. Shadow Jedi’lar, felsefe insanlarından çok, uygulama insanları olarak tanınırlar. Yaptıklarının ya da olanların nedenini sorgulayıp, üstünde fazla uğraşmazlar. Shadow Jedi’lar hem aydınlık hem de karanlık tarafın ilgisini çeker. Onların felsefesi ”neden olmaması” üzerine kuruludur. Shadow Jedi’lar, Light Jedi ve Dark Jedi’ların kendilerini engellediklerini düşünürler. Dark Jedi- Karakteristikleri, Amacları, ve Misyonları Karanlık Jedi yolu, ustalaşması, ve kullanmayı öğrenmesi en kolay yoldur. Bu nedenle Jedi potansiyeline sahip herkesi cezbeder. Aydınlık Jedi’lar filozof, Shadow Jedi’lar ise uygulamacı özellikleriyle tanınırken, Karanlık Jedi’lar savaşçı özellikleriyle tanınırlar. Öfke, nefret, korku onların güç ve yeteneklerini ateşler, güç ve hakimiyet ana amaçlarıdır. Karanlık Jedi’lar, geçmiş üzerinde yoğunlaşan bir karaktere sahiptir, özellikle hayatlarında, onları karanlık tarafa yönelten; nefret ve öfke dolu anlar üstünde yoğunlaşırlar. Bu anılar, onları görevleri ve amaçları sırasında ateşler, içgüdüleri onlara yol gösterir. İstek ve amaçlar tek düşündükleridir, anında başarı isterler. Karanlık Jedi yolu, ustalaşması en kolay olan, en parlak, ancak aynı zamanda en çabuk sönen yoldur. Genellikle kullanıcısını; ya karanlık duyguları tek duygu haline getirerek ya da onun gücünü emerek yok eder. Karanlık Jedi’lar, doğal olarak, tehlikeye atılmayı severler. Anlaşma yerine, uygulamayı tercih ederler. Güç kullanıcıları arasında kindar, nefret dolu, veya mutsuzları kendisine çeker. Yol Değiştirme Her Güç kullanıcısı, bu üç yoldan birini seçmelidir. Genellikle ön fikir veya çalışmayla yapılan bu seçim, bir Jedi eğitiminde ilerlerken, bulunduğu yolun isteklerini yerine getirmediğini düşünmesi halinde, değişebilir. Yol değiştirme, mümkün olmakla beraber yanında birçok risk barındırır. Özellikle karanlık taraftan aydınlık tarafa dönmek isteyen bir Jedi çok zorluk yaşar. O zamana kadar, kendisini besleyen nefret, öfke duyguları onu bırakmak istemez ve hayatı çok büyük tehlikeye girebilir. Ancak yine de yoldaşları, arkadaşları, ve öğretmenlerinin yardımıyla, karanlık taraftan aydınlık tarafa dönmek mümkündür. KARANLIK TARAF - SITH FELSEFESİ " Korku karanlık tarafa giden yoldur. Korku öfkeye yol açar; Öfke de nefrete. Nefret acı çekmeye..." - Yoda '' Güç’ün karanlık tarafı, yaşayan tüm canlılara karşı korku, nefret, saldırganlık ve garez ile beslenir. Güç’ün karanlık tarafını kontrol eden bir kişi kendi gücünü artırarak düşmanları üstünde hegemonya kurar, veya onları alt eder. Karanlık tarafın takipçileri sadece kendileri için yaşarlar. Karanlık tarafın olumsuz duyguları, Güç kullanıcısının metanetini, ve yapabildiği şeylerin etkisini artırır ve sonuç olarak Güç’ün karanlık tarafının kullanımı büyük bir bağımlılık yaratır. Bir Güç kullanıcısı her seferinde karanlığın gücüne baş vurduğunda, onun getirdiği bozulmaya ve çürümeye daha fazla bağlanırlar. “ Öfke bazen çok haklı ve adildir. Bazı şeyler, kimi zaman onun yüzünden değişebilir.” - Yuthura Ban Güç’ün karanlık tarafı, Sith’lerin bozulmuş ahlak anlayışına sıkı sıkıya bağlıdır. Jedi’lar korku, kararsızlık, şüphe, öfke, ve bağlanma gibi duyguların kişiyi, karanlık tarafa yönlendireceğini, ve onu yok edeceğini düşünürken, Sith felsefesi bu tür ego, bencillik gibi duyguların kendi irade güçlerini körüklemek için kullanılmasını öğütler. Sith felsefesi, yarattığı kötülükler ve yıkım için asla özür dilemeyi, veya bunu akli bir sebebe bağlamayı kabul etmez. Bunun sebebi Sith’lerin, karanlık tarafı kullanmanın kendilerine muazzam bir güç vererek, her şeyi almaya haklarının olduğuna inanmalarıdır. Bir canlıyı öfke ya da korku ile Güç kullanarak öldürmek, hem bir karanlık taraf özelliği, hem de bu tarafa giden yolun ta kendisidir. Karanlık tarafın yolu hem zihinsel, hem de fiziksel olarak bozucu, çürütücü ve yok edicidir. Nasıl karanlık Güç’ün kullanımı bağımlılık yaratıyorsa, bu güç zamanla bedende de deformasyonlara yol açmaktadır. Bu Darth Sidious’a da olan bir şeydir. Ayrıca birçok karanlık taraf organizasyonları da genellikle dengesiz şekilde bulunmaktadırlar. Örneğin Jedi’ların usta-öğrenci ilişkisi, Sith’lerde hem ustanın öğrenciye, hem de öğrencinin ustaya karşı komplo hazırladığı bir ortama dönüşür. Neredeyse bütün öğrencilikler bu şekilde, birinin diğerini öldürmesiyle sonlanmıştır. Galakside her seferinde bir karanlık taraf gücü yükselişe geçti mi, dengesiz doğasından ötürü çok geçmeden kendi içinden yıkılmıştır. İmparatorluk ta böyle bir durumdur: Sith Lordları veya Karanlık Jedi’lar için hiçbir düşman olmasa bile (genellikle Jedi), bu Güç kullanıcıları genellikle kendi kendilerini tüketip yok etmişlerdir. Örneğin Palpatine, kendi ustası Darth Plagueis’i uykusunda öldürmüştür. Darth Vader’da oğlu Luke Skywalker’ı Güç’ün karanlık tarafına çekmek için, Karanlık Güç’ün bağımlılık yapıcı ve çürütücü doğasını kendi avantajına kullanmayı denemiştir. Vader, umut verici genç Skywalker’ı sık sık karanlık Güç’e başvurmaya yönlendirebilirse, ileride onun karanlık tarafa adaptasyonunun daha kolay ve sancısız olacağını düşünmüştür. Sith Lordu Darth Bane, Güç’ün sınırlı olduğunu düşünüyordu ve bu yüzden Güç’ün kullanımını Sith Lord’larına sınırladı. Bir defada birçok Sith çırağının olması geleneğini yok ederek, Güç’ün karanlık kudretini iki birey üstünde yoğunlaştırdı: Bir Sith Ustası ve onun çırağı. Bu gelenek veya diğer bir değişle "iki kuralı" Darth Vader ve İmparator Palpatine, Endor’da öldükten sonra Karanlık Lord Lumiya tarafından getirilen reformlar sonucu bile değiştirilmeden varlığını korudu. Jedi ların olduğu gibi Sith lerinde Güç’e bakışlarını özetleyen bir kanunları vardı; Huzur bir yalandır, sadece ihtiras vardır. İhtiras sayesinde, metanet kazanırım. Metanet sayesinde, güç kazanırım. Güç sayesinde, zafer kazanırım. Zafer sayesinde, zincirlerim kırılır ve; Güç beni serbest bırakır. Not: bu sözler kimin diye soran olursa söylim hemen, sözün ilk 4 satırını usta yoda küçük anakini ilk gördüğünde söyledi (izleyiniz star wars, master yoda speaks with little anakin). Kalanını anakin büyüyünce ekledi. Fear is the path to the dark side. Fear leads to anger. Anger leads to hate. Hate leads to suffering. The life created with love...will free with it. all the others are lies. don't believe. with love... Korku(kaybetme korkusu) karanlık tarafın patikasıdır. Korku öfke getirir. Öfke nefret getirir. Nefret acı getirir. Sevgiyle kuruldu dünya...onunla özgürleşecek. gerisi yalan, inanma sakın... sevgiyle... Karanlık Tarafın Gücü Yoda genç Skywalker’a Güç hakkında bilgi verirken Luke da yoğun fiziksel ve ruhsal egzersizler yapmaktadır.Yoda onu özellikle öfkenin kolay yolu ve Gücün karanlık tarafının akıl çelen çekiciliği hakkında uyarır. ''Jedi, Yıldız Savaşları filmlerinde, barışın koruyucuları olarak adlandırılan hayali gruptur. Kökenleri çok eskiye dayansa da binlerce nesilden sonra Galaktik Cumhuriyet'in koruyucu ve savaşçıları haline gelmişlerdir. Jedi'lar, Coruscant adlı Galaktik Cumhuriyet'in başkentinde yer alan Jedi Tapınağı'nda eğitilip, Güç adı verilen bir metafizik kuvveti kullanmayı öğrenirler. Konu başlıkları 1 Kelimenin kökeni 2 Jedi olmak 3 Hiyerarşik düzen yapısı 3.1 Başlangıç/Çıraklık 3.2 Padawan 3.3 Jedi Şövalyesi 3.4 Jedi Ustası 3.5 Jedi Konseyi üyesi Kelimenin kökeni Jedi kelimesi George Lucas tarafından, Japon drama filmlerinde samuray anlamına gelen "jidaigeki" kelimesinden seriye adapte edilmiştir. Kelimenin oluşumunda Edgar Rice Burroughs tarafından yazılmış Barsoom kitaplarında bulunan "jed" (savaşçı ünvanı) kelimesinin de etkisinin olma ihtimali bulunabileceği düşünülmektedir. Jedi olmak Jedi olmak için en çok zeka ve derin bir bağlılık gereklidir. Güce duyarlı olmak için gerekli olan bir başka özellik de midi-kloryan seviyesinin yüksekliğidir. Bu konuda yetenekli olduğu keşfedilenler doğumundan hemen sonra veya doğum üzerinden fazla zaman geçmeden Coruscant'daki Konsey merkezinin bulunduğu Jedi Tapınağı'nda eğitime alınır. Jedi hayatı günümüzdeki manastır hayatına benzer olup, kişinin kendini bu amaç uğruna feda etmesi ve herşeyden vazgeçmesidir. Hiyerarşik düzen yapısı Jedi şövalyelerinin eğitim ve sınıflandırmasını oluşturan hiyerarşik yapı şu şekildedir. Başlangıç/Çıraklık Başlangıç aşamasında, (çocukluk çağında) çocuktaki "Güç" potansiyeline bakılır. Aday çok erken yaşlarda, Jedi eğitimine başlamak üzere evinden ayrılır. Eğer bu çağdaki bir çırak, 13 yaşına gelene dek bir Jedi Şövalyesi tarafından "Padawan" olarak seçilmezse, Jedi kurumu içerisinde başka bir göreve kaydırılır. Kişini yeteneğine göre bu görev araştırma, tarım, sağlık vb. görevler olabilir. Padawan Bir çırak akademideki eğitiminin ardından, bir Jedi Şövalyesi veya Ustası ile bire-bir eğitime başladığında "Padawan" olur. Geleneklere göre, Padawan Jedi Şövalyesi olana dek saçının bir bölümünü uzatır ve bu uzun örgülü kısım, Şövalye olduğunda kesilir. Bir Jedi sadece bir çırağa sahip olabilir, bu çırak terfi ettikten sonra yeni bir çırak alıp yetiştirebilir. Usta Yoda, Bölüm II'de birçok çocuğa eğitim verirken görülür, fakat burada onlar "Padawan" olarak eğitilmeden önce Jedi öğretileri ile ilgili genel eğitim almaktadırlar. Bazı Jedi ustaları bir Padawan'dan fazlasını alırlar. "Padawan" kelimesinin Edgar Rice Burroughs'un bilim-kurgu kitabı Barsoom'da geçen düşük kıdemli subaylara verilen isim olan "padwar" kelimesinin değişmiş hali olma olasılığından bahsedilmektedir. Jedi Şövalyesi Disipline edilmiş, deneyim kazanmış padawanlar "sınavlarını" başarı ile tamamladıktan sonra, tam anlamı ile Jedi halini alırlar. Bu sınavlar genellikle, yoğunlaşma testleri, fiziksel testler ve adayın seviye, bilgi ve kendini adamışlığını saptayan başka testlerdir. Bilinen sınavlar şunlardır; fakat burada belirtilerle sınırlı değildir: beden sınavı, cesaret sınavı, beceri sınavı ve yüzleşme sınavı. Usta Yoda, çırağı Luke Skywalker'a tam bir Jedi olma yolunda aldığı eğitim sırasında ikinci kez Darth Vader ile karşılaşması için eğitim vermiştir. Bazen, sıradışı bir performans gösteren (genellikle kahramanlık) Padawan öğrenci, Jedi Şövalyesi statüsü kazanır, Obi-Wan Kenobi'de olduğu gibi, eğitiminin sonuna doğru Kenobi, Naboo Savaşı'nda, Karanlık Sith Lordu Darth Maul'u yenmiştir. Jedi Şövalyesi, en genel olarak mevcut Jedi sınıfıdır, bundan dolayı, kelime sıklıkla Jedilar için genel söylem olarak da kullanılır. Ayrıca Jedi Konseyine girebilmek için en az bu mertebede olmak zorunludur. Jedi Ustası Bir Jedi Şövalyesi, "padawan" öğrenci eğitimini başarı ile tamamlayıp Şövalye statüsüne geçtikten sonra bir Usta olabilir. Yine de bu en genel yoldur, ama her durumda böyle olmaz. Eğer Konsey, bir Jedi Şövalyesi'nin "Güç" içinde disipline olduğunu, bilgeliğe ulaştığını ve çok güçlü bir hale geldiğini görürse, bir veya daha fazla Konsey üyesi tarafından sınava alınmak için aday gösterilebilir. Fakat bu durumlarda, sınavların zorluk derecesi daha yüksek olur. Qui-Gon Jinn asla Konseyin bir üyesi olmamıştır, Konsey üyesi olmak Usta olmak için bir şart değildir. Kendini ispatlayacak başarılar veya sıradışı hareketlerin (kahramanlık vb.) gerçekleştirilmesi sınıf aralıklarının tamamlanmasında ve sonraki aşamaya geçilmesinde son derece faydalı olur. Jedi Konseyi üyesi Bir Jedi Konsey üyesi yeri boşaldığında, Konsey bu boş yeri, üstün özelliklere sahip bir Jedi Ustası ile doldurmaya çalışır. Mümkün olduğu durumlarda, olası adaylar Konsey üyeleri tarafından oylama ile belirlenir. Bazı durumlarda, Konsey üyeliği ile farklı bir bakış açısı verebilecek birkaç Şövalye'ye sahip olmuştur; bununla beraber Sith'in İntikamı'ndaki gibi (Senatör Palpatine'in isteği ile Anakin'in Ustalığa yükselmeden konseyde yer alması) genel referansların gözardı edildiği olmuştur. Jedi Konseyi içinde çok net sınıflamalar yoktur, fakat çok açık yetki merkezleri vardır. Yoda, Konsey'de kaldığı sürece Konsey'in an kıdemli üyesi ve Büyük Usta olarak saygı görmüştür, Mace Windu ise ondan sonra gelmiştir. Yeni Jedi düzeninde, Luke'un Büyük Usta olarak pozisyonu da kesindir, fakat herkes tarafından kabul görmemiştir. SORU Yoda'nın, asasını bırakıp Dooku ile dövüşürken yaptığı hareketlerden sonra tekrar asa ile dolaşması garip değil mi? CEVAP Klonların Saldırısı'nda Yoda Güç ile bütünleşerek dövüşüyor. Fiziki bir hareketlilik söz konusu değil. Yoda Saygıdeğer eski Jedi Üstadı Yoda, hayatının son senelerini Dagobah’da ki bataklıklarda saklanarak geçirdi. Dokuz yüz yaşındaki Jedi üstadı, sekiz yüzyıl boyunca Jedi şövalyeleri yetiştirmişti, ve Güç ile olan bağlantısı çok kuvvetliydi. İmparatorluk tarafıdan büyük bir tehdit altına giren Jedi'ların bir üyesi olan Yoda, bu gezegene uçarak saklanmayı seçmiştir.Devasa ormanları, yaratıkları ve daimi yağmuruyla bu gezegen saklanmak için çok iyi bir yerdir.Çok az kişi bu gezegene içlerinde istekle gelir. Genç Jedi öğrencisi Luke Skywalker önceki ustası Obi-Wan Kenobi'nin ruhunun isteği üzerine bu gezegene yolculuk etmiştir.Luke Dagobah'ın kordinatlarını bilmese de onu Güç yardımıyla hissederek bulmuştur. Gezegene vardığında güçlü fırtına ve rüzgarlar nedeniyle Luke'un gemisi yere çakılır ve bir bataklığın içine saplanır.Belki de göklerdeki fırtınayı Yoda çıkartmıştır, belki de bu gayet doğal bir olaydır, ancak hangisi olursa olsun Luke, Yoda'nın evinin çok yakınına gelmiştir ve kısa sürede eğitimine başlamıştır. Daimi yağmurlar ve tedirgin edici vahşi hayat Luke'un eğitimini her geçen gün daha da çekilmez hale getirmiştir.Konsantre olduğu bir sırada arkadaşlarının acı içinde olduğunu gören Luke, eğitimini yarım bırakmış ve Dagobah'ı terketmiştir.Aylar sonra geri dönecektir ve Yoda'dan geçmişi hakkında birçok şey öğrenecektir. En sonunda Yoda olduğu ortaya çıkan ufak yaratık, Luke’un eğitimine başladı. Telekinetik mücadeleler, iradeye ve insanın yapısına karşı olan mücadeleler, Luke’u hayatında hiçbir zaman karşılaşmadığı zorluklarla karşı karşıya bırakıp, Jedi’lığa ilk adımını atmasına yardım ediyordu. Fakat halen Luke, eski kalıplaşmış bilgilerinden kurtulmayı beceremiyordu. Yoda, Luke’dan bataklıkta batmış olan X-Kanat gemisini zihin gücüyle kaldırmasını istediğinde Luke, “denerim” diye cevap vermişti. "Hayır," diyordu Yoda. "Yap, ya da yapma. Denemek yoktur." Luke, Güç’ün bu kadar büyük bir objeyi suyun altından çıkaracağına inanmıyordu. Tabi ki Yoda, Luke’un X-Kanat savaşçısını suyun altından çıkartıp kuru zemine koyduğunda, Luke’un yanıldığı kanıtlanmış oldu. Yoda Luke’a “geleceği öngörmeyi” öğrettiğinde genç Skywalker, arkadaşlarının büyük bir tehlikede olduğunu gördü, ve eğitimini yarım bırakıp geri döneceğine söz vererek arkadaşlarını kurtarmaya gitti. Fakat en sonunda Luke’un kendisi kurtarılmak zorunda kalmıştı. Yoda, Vader ve İmparator’un durdurulamayacağına, ve her şeyin kaybedileceğine inanmaya başlamıştı. Yaklaşık bir sene sonra, Luke eğitimini tamamlamak için Dagobah’a geri döndü. Vader ile karşılaşmanın zorluğuna şahit olmuş, ve Vader’in gerçekte kendi öz babası olduğunu öğrenmiş olan Luke’a Yoda, bu sırada eğitimini tamamladığını söyledi. Luke’un yokluğunda, Yoda hastalanmıştı. Ölmek üzereyken Yoda, Luke’a başka bir Skywalker daha olduğunu söyleyerek, Luke’un geçmişini biraz aydınlattı. Ve bundan kısa süre sonra da Güç ile birleşerek bedeni ile beraber kayboldu. Yoda : Korku, karanlık tarafa giden yoldur, korku öfkeye; öfke nefrete; nefret ise acıya yol açar. ' ( Star Wars:Bölüm 1 ) Luke Skywalker: Sen büyük savaşçı Yoda mısın? Yoda: Büyük? Savaşlar insanı büyük yapmaz! Yoda’dan son bir söz. Skywalker, bilmeden kendisini aradığı Yoda’ya sorar; “Ben, büyük bir savaşçıyı arıyorum”. Yoda, gülerek başını sallar ve şöyle der; “Ohh!! Büyük savaşçı ha! Savaş, hiç kimseyi büyük biri yapmaz”. Ayrılıkçılar'ın droid ordusu Jedi'lar ve sonrada yeni geliştirilmiş Klon ordusuyla savaşa başladı. Dooku kaçmaya çalışırken Anakin Skywalker ve Obi-Wan Kenobi tarafından durduruldu. İki Jedi Dooku' ya karşı ışın kılıcı düellosuna başladı, fakat Dooku' nun eski stil ışın kılıcı mücadelesindeki üstün becerisi genç savaşçıları kolayca alt etmesiyle sonuçlandı. İki jedi yerde yaralı bir şekilde yatarken başka bir Jedi Dooku' nun gizli hangarına girdi. Jedi Ustası Yoda Dooku'ya meydan okudu. İkisi Gücü kullanarak müthiş bir savaşa başladı, fakat birbirlerine üstünlük sağlayamadılar. Sıra ışın kılıçlarına gelmişti. Net görülemeyen bir karmaşa, hız ve ışık içinde; Güç' ün iki ustası düello yaptılar. Bir avantaj bulamayan Dooku üzerlerine devrilmek üzere olan bir turna ile Kenobi ve Skywalker'ı tehlikeye atmak suretiyle Yoda' nın dikkatini dağıttı. Yoda Gücü kullanarak Jedi'lari kurtarmaya çalışırken Dooku kaçtı. Jedi'lar ise Dooku'nun karanlık tarafa düştüğünü anladılar, fakat Sith' le olan işbirliğinden haberleri olmadı. Dooku gemisiyle Coruscant’ta yıpranmış bir depoya gitti. Orada ustası Darth Sidious ile buluştu ve iyi haberi verdi. Klon Savaşları başlamıştı. Yoda’nın finalde söylediği gibi; “Zafer? Zafer mi dedin? Bu sadece klon savaşının başlangıcı”. Yani esas kıyamet Episode 3’te kopacak. Şu bir gerçek ki, Lucas Episode 1’de, Episode 2’de de bize yanıtlanamayan çok fazla soru bıraktı. Yoda Episode 5’te “Bir jedi’nin en büyük meziyeti sabırdır” der. yoda: içinde büyük korku seziyorum senin genç skywalker. Korku nefrete dönüşür, nefret öfkeye. Ve öfke karanlık tarafa giden yoldur. Yoda Luke'dan X-Wing'i Force'u kullanarak bataklıktan çıkarmasını ister. Luke: I can't. It's too big. Yoda: Size matters not. Look at me. Judge me by my size, do you? Hmm? Hmm. And well you should not. For my ally is the force, and a powerful ally it is. Life creates it, makes it grow. Its energy surrounds us and binds us. Luminous beings are we, not this crude matter. You must feel the force around you; between you, me, the tree, the rock, everywhere. Yes, even between the land and the ship. Master Yoda: "Do it or do not there is no try" Yap veya yapma ama denemeye kalkma Aynı sahnenin devamında Yoda koca X-wing i sudan kaldırıp getirince afallayıp şaşıran Luke: "I can't believe it" İnanamıyorum Yoda: "That's why you failed" İşte bu yüzden başarısız oldun Muhteşem ya.. Yine master Yoda: "Once you fall to dark path, forever will it dominate your destiny" Birkez karanlık yola düşersen, sonsuza dek senin kaderine hükmedecektir. "Anger, fear, agression. Dark side of the force they are" Nefret, korku, agresiflik. Gücün karanlık yanıdır bunlar ve Dart Vader'dan : "Do not underestimate thaa powaaaa of tha Dark Side" Karanlık tarafın gücünü küçümseme Yoda Yavaş haraketlerinin arkasında fiziksel gücün ötesinde hıza ve estetiğe sahip bir Jedi Üstadı olan Yoda ırkının kendine has özelliği olan uzun yaşamında elde ettiği tecrübelerle Konseyin başkanlığını yaptı. Konsey içerisinde alınan kararlarda son söz hakkının ona ait olması onun tecrübelerinin bir yansımasıydı. Yoda’nın Jedi Erdemlerine ulaşma yöntemi basit görünen ancak oldukça derinlikli bir uğraştır.Öğrencilerinin önceden bildikleri her şeyi unutmalarını ve daha sonra da çevrelerindeki gizli ve sessiz dünyanın doğrularını öğrenmeleri için kendilerini ayarlamalarını sağlardı.Öğrencilerine şöyle der: “Bir Jedi ,Gücü saldırmak için değil,Bilgi için kullanır” Jedi Düzeninin yok olması sürecinde o da diğer Jedi lar gibi karanlığın ancak gölgelerini hissedebildi. Sith’in karanlık yüzünün yansımalarını izlemeye çalışırken, gözünün önündeki tehlikeleri fark edemedi. Sith’in uzun bir aradan sonra ortaya çıkmasının ardından gelişen olaylar karşısında Jedi Konseyi’nin görev tanımlamasını yeniden sorgulaması gerekiyordu. Jedi lar Klon Ordularının generalliklerini üstlenmişler, savaş galaksinin dört bir yanına yayılmıştı.Ayrılıkçı haraket her ne kadar fark edilmiş olsa da bunun sadece bir oyun olduğunun anlaşılmasında geç kalınmıştı. Yoda düzenin yıkılması ile birlikte Degobah adlı yerleşim olamayan bir gezegende inzivaya çekildi. Gücü ve gezegenin doğal savunma kaynaklarını,gelecek misafirlerin cesaretini kırmak için kullandı.Yaklaşık 900 yaşında olan Jedi Üstadı Luke skywalker bu gezegene geldiğinde eski bilge tavrından daha çok bir çocuk gibi davranmaktadır. Çamur ve dal parçalarından yaptığı evde sürgün hayatını devam ettirmektedir. Yoda genç Skywalker’a Güç hakkında bilgi verirken Luke da yoğun fiziksel ve ruhsal egzersizler yapmaktadır.Yoda onu özellikle öfkenin kolay yolu ve Gücün karanlık tarafının akıl çelen çekiciliği hakkında uyardı. Yoda’nın ricasına rağmen arkadaşlarını tehlikede olduğunu hisseden Luke eğitimi sona ermeden Dogabah’dan ayrılır.Başarısız olan Luke geri döndüğünde ise Yoda artık Gücün bir parçası olmak üzeredir. Palpatine Palpatine, galaksinin tanık olduğu en diktatörce rejimin, mutlak yöneticisiydi. Buna rağmen kökenleri oldukça mütevazı olup, barışçıl gezegen Naboo’ya dayanmaktadır. Yükseliş günlerinden önce, Palpatine, Galaktik Cumhuriyet’te, mütevazi fakat hırslı bir Senatördü. Cumhuriyetin gözleri önünde, çürüme ve anlamsız çekişmelerle yok olduğunu görüyordu. Senatörler, sistemi kendi yararlarına kullanıyor, ve gitgide zenginleşiyorlardı. Palpatine’in beklediği fırsat, bir ticaret ambargosu sırasında karşısına çıktı. Ticaret Federasyonu, dış ticaret rotalarının vergilendirilmesine ilişkin bir yasayı protesto ederek, Naboo’yu işgal etti. Buna karşılık, Naboo’nun lideri Kraliçe Amidala, Coruscant’a gelerek Palpatine’in yardımını istedi. Duruma çözüm bulunması umuduyla, birlikte Senato’ya başvurdular, fakat Ticaret Federasyonu'nun manevraları karşısında çaresiz kaldılar. Hükümetin yetersizliği karşısında hayal kırıklığına uğrayan Kraliçe Amidala, Palpatine’in önerisini dinleyerek, Cumhuriyetin Lideri Yüce Başkan Valorum için güvensizlik oyu çağrısında bulundu. Hemen arkasından, Valorum, güvensizlik oylaması sonucunda, koltuğundan olurken, Palpatine, onun yerini almak üzere aday gösterildi. Naboo’daki kriz kuvvetli bir sempati oyu yarattı ve Palpatine bu sayede Başkan seçildi. Seçilmesinin arkasından hükümete, düzen ve adalet getireceğine söz verdi. Ancak hiç kimse Palpatine'in aslında kendi hüküm zamanını hazırladığının farkında değildi. Kibar gülümsemelerin ve nazik politik konuşmaların arkasında gerçekte bir Sith Lordu vardı. Bilge Darth Plagueis'in, gizemli ve doğadışı bilginin üstadı olan bir Sith Lordu'nun, eski çırağı olan Palpatine, Güç'ün yöntemlerini gayet iyi biliyordu. Sith geleneğine sadık kalarak, Palpatine gerekli yetenek ve beceriye ulaştığı anda Üstadını öldürdü. Daha sonra kendisi çıraklar edinerek Sith düzenini kesin bir gizlilikte devam ettirdi, hem de Cumhuriyet ve Jedilar’ın burunlarının dibinde. Gizemli Sith kimliği olan Darth Sidious olarak, Palpatine korkak Neimoidialılarla anlaşarak kendi anayurdunun istilasını sağladı. Bunu takip eden politik karmaşa esnasında Palpatine, Şansölye Valorum'un bıraktığı boşluğu doldurarak güce yükseldi. Verdiği sözlere rağmen, Cumhuriyet, karmaşa içinde kıvranmaya devam ediyordu. Seçildikten 10 sene sonra, Palpatine’in iktidarı, karizmatik liderleri Kont Dooku tarafından yönetilen Ayrılıkçı hareket tarafından sarsılmaya başladı. Bir çok kişi, anlaşmazlığın, büyük bir savaşa dönüşeceğinden korkarken, Palpatine, krizin müzakerelerle çözülmesi konusunda kararlıydı. Ayrılıkçıların bu şekilde düşünmedikleri kesindi. Gizli bir droid ordusunun varlığı keşfedildikten sonra, Ayrılıkçıların, Cumhuriyet’e karşı savaş ilan etme aşamasında oldukları ortaya çıktı. Bu tehdide karşılık verebilmek amacıyla, Cumhuriyet’in bir orduya Palpatine’in de Cumhuriyet için yaratılan klon ordusunu aktif hale getirmesini sağlayacak yetkiye ihtiyacı vardı. Ona sadık senatörler, Palpatine’e acil durum yetkilerinin verilmesini istediler. Palpatine, üzüntüyle, yeni yetkilerini kabul ederek, acil durum sona erdikten sonra, bu yetkileri tekrar Senatoya geri iade edeceğine söz verdi. Kimsenin fark edemediği şey ise, galaksinin ileriki günlerde daha da büyük bir karmaşaya sürükleneceği ve bu sürekli kriz durumunun, Palpatine’in bu yetkilere uzun yıllar boyunca sahip olmasını sağlayacağıydı. Klon Savaşları aslında sadece Palpatine'in karışık Sith planındaki bir parçaydı. Darth Maul'un ölümünün ardından, yapılacak işlerini halletmesi için yeni bir çırağa ihtiyaç duyuyordu. Yeni bir çırağı beşikten alıp eğitecek zamanı olmayan Palpatine bunun yerine, kendini çoktan kanıtlamış bir Jedi savaşçısını karanlık tarafa çekmeye çalıştı. Hedefi, bezgin ve bıkmış Jedi Üstadı Kont Dooku’ydu. Dooku'nun inceliğini ve Cumhuriyet'in yozlaşmasına karşı olan iğrenme duygusunu körükleyerek Palpatine onu karanlık tarafa çekmeyi başardı. Kendisi tamamen Sith düzeninin bir parçası olduğunda ve Palpatine'e sonsuz bağlılık yemini ettiğinde, Dooku, Darth Tyranus ismini aldı. Tyranus olarak, Dooku Sidious'un acımasız planının bir sonraki aşamasını yürüttü. Cumhuriyet adına yaratılan klon ordusunun siparişinin verilmesinden aslında o sorumluydu ve klonlara ana örnek olarak Jango Fett'i seçen de oydu. Herkesçe bilinen Dooku adıyla, politik olarak fesatçılık yapmaya başladı, Cumhuriyet'e karşı olan saldırgan grupları toplayarak savaş ilan ettirdi: Cumhuriyet'in sevinçli bir şaşkınlıkla savaşacakları bir ordularının olduğunu öğrendikleri bir savaş. Klon Savaşları bir aldatmacaydı, aslında iki düşman tarafın da kontrolleri Palpatine'deydi. Gelecekteki hükmünün sinyalleri başlarda kurnazca ayarlanmıştı. Ayrılıkçılar'ın yükselişleri esnasında Palpatine'in Şansölye olarak görev zamanı dolmuştu ama kriz yüzünden yerinde kalmaya devam etti. Klon Savaşları patlak verdiğinde, Senato'nun pek çok dağılmış cephede olan savaşları yeterince iyi idare edememesi yüzünden kendisine gitgide daha çok ve daha çok kesin yetkiler verildi. Senato'nun bürokrasisini ustaca kötüye kullanarak yeni kanunlar çıkardı ve daha çok güce sahip oldu. Halk ve Senato güvenlikleri uğruna haklarından ve özgürlüklerinden feragat etmeyi hemen kabul ettiler. Palpatine'in liderliğinde savaş kazanılacaktı ve Cumhuriyet güvende olacaktı. Canavar General Grievous'un yönettiği bir saldırı, Palpatine'inin otoritesini sorgulayan bir kaç kişiyi de ikna etmişti. Jedi Konseyi ise ihtiyatlı davranıyordu. Senato ve halkın hizmetinde olarak, Jedi düzeni Palpatine'in direkt kontrolünü reddetti. Savaş şiddetlendikçe tansiyon da arttı. Senato'dan bazıları da güvensizliklerini dile getirmeye başladılar. Palpatine bu Senatörlerin kim olduklarından haberdardı ve zaman içinde onlarla ilgilenecekti. Klon Savaşları sırasında, Anakin Skywalker Jedilar arasında efsanevi bir kahraman haline geldi. Gücü kayda değerdi. Çocukluğundan beri oğlanla bir arkadaşlık kuran Palpatine, zamanın geldiğine karar verdi. Darth Tyranus amacına hizmet etmişti. Skywalker yeni Sith çırağı olacaktı. Uzun süreli entrikalarının cesur bir sonu olarak, Palpatine, Ayrılıkçı kuvvetlerinin askeri komutanı olan General Grievous tarafından kendi kaçırılmasını ve alıkonulmasını planladı. Konfederasyon filosu Coruscant'ın savunma mekanizmalarını aştı ve esir Şansölye ile birlikte kaçtı. Tahmin edilebileceği gibi Jedi Düzeni'nin en iyi kahramanları Anakin Skywalker ve Obi-Wan Kenobi, Palpatine'i kurtarmak için yollandılar. Ufak yıldızsavaşçılarının içinde Grievous'un bayrak gemisine sızdılar ve bağlanmış Şansölye'ye giden yollarını açtılar. Kont Dooku yollarında duruyordu. Bir kez daha Kenobi ve Skywalker Dooku ile karşı karşıya gelirken ışın kılıçları çarpıştı. Yaşlı Sith Lordu Kenobi'yi alt etmeyi ve tecrübeli Jedi'yı bayıltmayı başardı. Hocasının liderliği olmadan Anakin Dooku'ya yalnız başına saldırdı. Sith Lordu Anakin'in öfkesini körükledi ve genç Jedi yıllar önce kendisinin kolunu alan savaşçıdan intikamını aldı. Skywalker Dooku'nun iki elini de kesti ve Ayrılıkçılar'ın lideri, Skywalker karşısında diz çöktü. Palpatine, Anakin'in içindeki karanlık tarafı farketti ve onu körükledi. Anakin'e Dooku'yu öldürmesi için cesaret verdi. Skywalker'ın elinde tuttuğu çifte kılıçlar eti ve kemiği yararak geçtiler ve Dooku'nun ke*** kafası güverteyi kirletti. Anakin neredeyse hemen bundan pişman olarak bunun Jediların yolu olmadığını söylemesine rağmen Palpatine onu teselli etti ve kendisini suçlamamasını söyledi. Sonuçta Dooku canlı ele geçirilemeyecek kadar tehlikeliydi Palpatine'e göre. Bu Palpatine'in Anakin'in sorumsuz yanlarını desteklediği ilk sefer değildi. Genç Anakin’in yetenekleri sürekli Jedi Düzeninin katı baskısı altında eziliyor ve de Anakin çoğu zaman doğru olduğunu düşündüğü şeyleri yaptığı için azarlanıyordu. Palpatine asla uyarmazdı. O her zaman Anakin’in yanındaydı. Skywalker politik krizden Dooku’nun ölümüne kadar bunu hatırlamıştı ve devam eden Klon Savaşları onu sürekli farklı yönlere atıyordu. Jedi Konseyi Palpatine yüzünden endişelenmeye başlamıştı ve Şansölye gücü Senato ve kanunlardan alarak kendi ofisine koydukça endişeleri gittikçe arttı. Palpatine doğal olarak Konsey’e güvenmemeye başladı. Anakin Skywalker’ı Jedi Konseyi’ndeki kişisel temsilcisi olarak atadı. Şaşırtıcı bir şekilde Jedi Konseyi bu atamayı kabul etti ama sadece Anakin’i Şansölye’yi gözlemek için bir casus olarak kullanmayı umarak. Palpatine Anakin’deki bu güvensizlik ve karmaşayı açığa çıkarttı. Skywalker gitgide Şansölye’nin ondan birşeyler istememek için konuşan tek insan olduğunu düşünmeye başladı. Bu güven duygusu artmışken Palpatine bir Sith efsanesini onunla paylaştı.Bilge Darth Plagueis’ın hikayesi. Galaksiler Opera Evi’ndeki izleme balkonunda Palpatine bu sevdiklerinin ölmesini bile engelleyecek kadar doğadışı yollarda bilge olan bu güçlü Sith Lord’uyla ilgili bildiklerini anlattı. O aralar Anakin Skywalker karısının ölümü ile ilgili görüler yüzünden rahatsızdı. Daha önceki görülerinde olduğu gibi bunun da geleceği gösteren bir tane olduğundan korkuyordu. Skywalker yetenek hakkında daha fazla şey öğrenmek istedi, Jediların bilmediği ve sadece Sithler tarafından keşfedilmiş olan bu yetenek hakkında. Çocuğun merakını çekmeyi başardığını farkeden Palpatine daha sonra sahte kılığını indirdi. Anakin’e kendisinin bir Sith Lord’u olduğunu açıkladı ama aynı zamanda Padmé Amidala’yı ölümden kurtarabilecek tek yolun kendisinden geçtiğini de. Anakin’in kafası iyice karışmıştı. Jedi Düzeni’ne olan sadakati yüzünden, Jedi Konseyi üyesi Mace Windu’ya bu korkunç gerçeği açıkladı. Windu bir grup Jedi Üstadını toplayarak Palpatine’i tutuklamaya gitti. Palpatine aynı fikirde değildi ama. Şansölye’nin kişisel ofisinin iç kısımlarında, Jedilar Şansölye ile yüzleştiler. Palpatine kol yenindeki gizli bir ışın kılıcını ortaya çıkardı ve Güç’ün karanlık tarafının içinden akmasına izin verdi. Karanlık taraf kendisine öyle bir insanüstü beceri, hız ve çeviklik verdi ki, ilk saldırıda üç Jedi Üstadını öldürmeyi ve kudretli Mace Windu’yu geri çekilmeye zorlamayı başardı. İkisi politika ofisini bir ışın kılıcı arenasına çevirerek dövüştüler. Windu sonunda Palpatine’i yenmeyi başardı ve Anakin Skywalker koşarak ofise girdi. Skywalker dehşet verici bir manzarayla karşılaşmıştı: Köşeye sıkışmış Şansölye ve ışın kılıcı açık bir şekilde onun üzerine eğilmiş olan Mace Windu. Palpatine Jedi Üstadı’na bir Sith yıldırımı attı ancak Windu yıldırımı Şansölye’ye geri yollamayı başardı. Şeytani enerjiler Palpatine’in içinden geçerken yüzünü bozarak bir zamanlar yakışıklı olan hatlarını çarpıklaştırdılar ve yaraladılar. Gözleri sarı sarı yanmaya başladı, sesi bozuldu ve derinleşti ve karanlık taraf enerjilerini barındıran bir kuyuya dönüştü. Palpatine köşesine büzüştü, görünüşe göre yıldırım saldırısını sürdüremeyecek kadar zayıftı. Şansölye’nin çok güçlü ve bağlarının sağlam olmasından korkan Windu onun sağ olarak ele geçirilemeyeceğine karar verdi. Ancak Windu kendi elleriyle adaleti getiremeden, Anakin ortaya daldı. Kendi ışın kılıcıyla Windu’nun kılıç tutan elini kesti. Savunmasız kalan Windu Palpatine’in karanlık taraf yıldırımlarına hedef oldu. Jedi Üstadı öldüğünde ve Anakin Skywalker karanlık tarafa olan ilk geri döndürülemez adımını attığında, Sidious sırıttı. Skywalker Darth Sidious’un önünde diz çöktü ve Sith Lordu ona Darth Vader adını verdi. Yeni çırağına ilk görev olarak hain Jedilar karşı saldırıya geçemeden önce Jedi Tapınağı’nı yok etmesi görevini verdi. Karanlık taraf tarafından sarmalanan Vader bir bölük klon askeri eşliğinde tapınağa yürüdü ve kutsal yapıyı içeriden yoketti. Aynı zamanlarda, Sidious, Klon Savaşları nedeniyle galaksinin pek çok tarafına dağılmış olan Jedilar’ın icabına baktı. Palpatine Emir 66’yı, Jedi Şövalyelerini Cumhuriyet düşmanları olarak gösterecek olan kodlanmış emri klonlara verdi. Çeşitli cephelerdeki pek çok klon kumandanı bu emri aldılar ve sadık savaşçıları Jedi generallerini soğukkanlılıkla öldürdüler. Ertesi gün Palpatine Galaktik Senato’da özel bir oturum açtı. Yüz şeklinin bozulmasına rağmen Cumhuriyet’in toplanmış politikacılarının karşısına çıktı ve nasıl hain Jedi isyanından kılpayı kurtulduğunu belirtti. Cumhuriyet’in insanlarına niyetinin asla bozulmadığını söyledi. Klon Savaşları sırasında Cumhuriyette dönen ihaneti anlattı. Bozulmuş bürokrasideki yozlaşmayı söküp atacağını ve yönetimi yeni, daha güçlü ve daha güvenli bir rejime çevireceğini söyledi. O gün, gökgürültüsü gibi alkışlarla beraber, Palpatine kendisini İmparator ilan etti. Palpatine galakside daha önce eşi benzeri görülmemiş bir askeri kuvvet kurdu. Yeni Düzen’i ilan etti, zulüm ve zorbalıkla yönetilen Galaktik İmparatorluluğu. Galaktik İç Savaş sırasında, Palpatine, galaksiyi demir yumrukla yönetmeye devam etti. İmparatorluk Senatosu’nu dağıttı ve kontrolü, bölge valileriyle, orduya verdi. Hoth harekatı sırasında, Palpatine, Vader’a, Güc’te kuvvetli olan, genç Asi Luke Skywalker hakkındaki endişelerini iletti. Vader, genci, Güç’ün karanlık tarafına çekmeyi önerdi, Palpatine de bu fikri destekledi. İmparator, kurnaz bir yöneticiydi, çok uzak gelecekteki olayları bile önceden planlar ve sonuçları görmek için Gücü kullanırdı. Palpatine, Asi Casuslarının, İkinci Ölüm Yıldızı’nın yerlerini öğrenmesine izin verdi ve Asi İttifakın sonunu getirecek bir tuzak hazırladı. Aynı zamanda, Vader’ı kurban etmek pahasına bile olsa, Luke Skywalker’ı Gücün karanlık tarafına çekmek üzerine konsantre oldu. Ölüm Yıldızı’nda, Luke, İmparator’a katılmayı reddedince, Palpatine, genç Jedi üzerinde ölümcül Güç enerji ışınlarını kullandı. Luke ölmek üzereyken, babası Darth Vader, Güc’ün aydınlık tarafına döndü ve İmparator’u Ölüm Yıldızı’nın reaktör merkezine atarak öldürdü. Palpatine, soluk bir ten ve hastalıklı sarı gözlere sahipti. Kalın, kara bir cübbe giyer ve parlak siyah bir baston taşırdı. Darth Sidious Galakside saf kötülüğün özdeşleştiği, içinde ufakcık bir iyilik kırıntısının dahi bulunmadığı tek bir şahsiyet varsa, o Darth Sidious dur. Onun değişime uğramış gözlerinin karanlığın içinden size baktığında herşey için çok geçtir. Sizi karanlıkla sarmalar, umutlarınızı zekice planları ile suya düşürür ve kötülüğün labirentlerindeki yolculuğunuza başlamanız için elinizden tutar. Çelikleşmiş bir duygusuzluğun yıldızları birer birer söndürmeye başladığını fark ettiğinizde Sith’in Karanlık Lordu Darth Sidious ile tanışmışsınız demektir. Sithler sabırla bin yıl beklediler. Kuşaklar boyunca en uygun zamanı en uygun kişi ile belirlemeyi seçtiler. Tüm galaksiyi bir arada tutmaya çalışan barış ve adalet kavramlarını kendi gizli planları için bir araç olarak kullanabilmelerinin tek yol olduğunu onunla kavradılar. Düşman ve dostun birbirine karıştığı bir ortamı kollamayı sürdüren sithlerin en sinsisi yine Darth Sidious du. Kargaşanın içinden bir İmparatorluk kurmayı planlayan Sidious bir yandan Senatör Palpatine maskesi ile cumhuriyetin faziletlerini arkasına alarak bütünlüğü sağlamaya çalışırken diğer yandan Sith kimliği kullandığı maşalar yardımı ile Ayrılıkçı hareketin başını çekmekteydi. O Galaksinin görüp göreceği en iyi stratejist, olaylar karşısında renk vermeyen iyi bir oyuncu ve karanlığın dipsiz kuyusundan çıkmaya hazır iblisin ateşli yüzüydü. Ticaret Federasyonunun Naboo Kuşatması’nı planlayarak sinsice planlarını uygulamaya başlamıştı.Bu planlar ilk meyvesini vermiş, Naboo Senatörü iken Şansölye olmuştu. Ayrılıkçı hareketin güçlenmesi için kaybettiği öğrencisi Maul’un yerine eski bir Jedi olan Dooku’yu yanına aldı. Ayrılıkçılar giderek daha güçlendikçe, 10 yıl önce cumhuriyet için siparişini verdiği Klon Ordusu’nu onlara karşıt olarak kullanarak, halk arasında popülaritesini arttırmayı başardı.Ve kargaşadan yararlanmaya başladı. Onun cumhuriyet ve demokrasi söylemlerinin altındaki şeytani planı Jedilar fark edemedi. Bu düzenin çöküşünün başlangıcıydı.Cumhuriyet ve Jedi ların sonu ise Emir 66 adlı bir gizli kod ile bütün klon ordularının jedi ları yok etmeye başlaması ve doğrudan Sidious’un emrine girmesi ile geldi. Bütün bu stratejinin temel unsurlarından birini oluşturan Anakin Skywalker’ın zihnini karısı Padme’nin hayatını kurtaracığını vaad ederek zehirleyen yine oydu. Jedi lar tarafından sürekli hak ettiği yerin verilmemesinden rahatsız olan Anakin kısa zamanda kötülüğün vücud bulmuş ifadesi haline geldi.Sithlerin her zaman içinde yeşeren en büyük olmak arzusu ile bir makine yardımı ile daha doğrusu Sidious’un yardımı ile yaşaması arzusu savaşıyordu. Sidious tek birşeyi gözden kaçırdı. Darth Vader’ın yeniden Anakin Skywalker olabileceği ihtimalini göz ardı etti.Ta ki Luke Skywalker babasının kalbindeki karanlığı ufak bir mum yakıp aydınlatıncaya kadar herşey Sith’in Karanlık Lordu bir zamanların Senatör Palpatine’i olan Sidious için yolundaydı. Sith’in karanlık gizeminin ironisi bir şarkının en güçlü notası gibi kendini yeniden açığa vurmuştu.Fakat bu sefer amaç en büyük olmak değildi, oğlunun çektiği acılara bir son vermek için Anakin Skywalker döndü, son bir kez daha bir Jedi dı. Eski Efendisini Ölüm Yıldızı’nın boşluğuna fırlattığında Galaksi yeniden aydınlandı. Star Wars Yıldız Savaşları (film) Güç seninle olsun! (tüm seri boyunca birçok insan tarafından söylenmiştir) Kaçış yok. Benim seni yok etmeme izin verme. Luke, öneminin farkında değilsin. Güçlerini anca keşfetmeye başladın. Bana katıl ve öğrenimini tamamlayacağım. Birleşmiş güçlerimizle bu yok edici ikilemi sona erdirip galaksiye düzeni getirebiliriz. (Darth Vader) Luke, ben senin babanım. (Darth Vader) Yardım et Obi-Wan, sen benim tek umudumsun. (Prenses Leia) Benim tecrübelerimde şans diye birşey yoktur. (Obi-Wan) Lanetlendik! (C3-PO) Sith'i etmeliyiz yok! (Yoda) Master Windu: Senato senin kaderine karar verecek. İmparator Palpatine: Senato benim! Jedilar bana arkalarını döndü, sakın bana arkanı dönme! (Anakin Skywalker) Demek ki özgürlük böyle ölüyormuş, binbir alkışlarla. (Padmé Amidala) Bu parti sona erdi! (Mace Windu) Yasal yaparım! (Darth Sidious) Bir Jedi olacaksın, söz veriyorum. (Obi-Wan) Luke Skywalker: Başaramadınız efendim, benden önceki babam gibi ben de bir Jedi'ım. (You've failed, your highness. I am a Jedi, like my father before me.) İmparator Palpatine: Öyle olsun, Jedi! (So be it... Jedi) Jabba, bu senin son fırsatın. Bizi serbest bırak ya da öl. (Luke) (Jabba, this is your last chance! Free us, or die!) Leia! Leia benim kardeşim. (Luke) Prenses Leia: Seni seviyorum. Han Solo: Biliyorum. Han Solo: Nasıl gidiyor? Luke Skywalker: Her zamanki gibi. Han Solo: O kadar kötü mü ya? Büyük savaşçı, ha? Savaşlar insanı büyük yapmaz. (Yoda) Luke Skywalker: Benden imkansızı istiyorsunuz. (bu esnada Yoda gücü kullanarak bataklığa batmış bir x-wing'i geri çıkarır) Luke Skywalker: Bu... Buna inanamıyorum! Yoda: Bu yüzden başaramıyorsun. Sen de 900 yaşına geldiğinde bu kadar iyi görünmeyeceksin. (Yoda) Tecrübelerime göre, şans diye bir şey yoktur. (Obi-Wan) Ölüm hayatın doğal bir parçasıdır. Etrafından Güç'e dönüşenler olduğunda onlar için sevin. Tutma, onlar için yas. Duyma, onlara özlem. Bağlılık kıskançlığa yol açar. Gölgesidir hırsın, bu. Kendini, kaybetmekten korktuğun her şeyden vazgeçmek için eğit. (Yoda) Korku, karanlık tarafa giden yoldur. Korku öfkeye; öfke nefrete; nefret ise acıya yol açar. (Yoda) Güç kazanan herkes, onu kaybetmekten korkar. (Palpatine/Sith'in İntikamı) (All those who gain power are afraid to lose it) Yoda... Saygıdeğer eski Jedi Üstadı Yoda, hayatının son senelerini Dagobah’da ki bataklıklarda saklanarak geçirdi. Dokuz yüz yaşındaki Jedi üstadı, sekiz yüzyıl boyunca Jedi şövalyeleri yetiştirmişti, ve Güç ile olan bağlantısı çok kuvvetliydi. Son öğrencileri arasında, yakın tarihin en önemli Jedi’ları Obi-Wan Kenobi ve Luke Skywalker bulunuyordu. Cumhuriyet’in son günlerinde, Yoda Jedi Konseyi’nin en saygıdeğer üyesiydi. Mace Windu ve Ki-Adi-Mundi gibi Jedi Ustalarıyla aynı konseyde bulunan Yoda yüzyıllarca devam etmiş olan Cumhuriyet, Jedi Düzeni ile birlikte tarihe karışırken Konsey’de bulunuyordu. Yoda’nın Jedi Konseyi’nde çok önemli bir görevi vardı. Genç Padawanlar Jedi eğitimlerinin ilk aşamasını Usta Yoda’nın rehberliğinde tamamlarlardı. Cumhuriyet’in en büyük Jedi’ları ilk eğitimlerine Yoda ile beraber başlamışlardı. Bu Jedi adaylarının yaşları ilerleyip 12 yaşını geçtiklerinde, yaşça daha büyük bir Jedi Şövalyesi veya Ustası tarafından inisiye edilir, ve eğitimlerine bire bir devam ederlerdi. Alacakaranlık yıllarında Cumhuriyet’in üstüne karanlık tarafın gölgesi düştüğünde Yoda gittikçe daha çok endişelenmeye başlamıştı. Karanlık tarafın kuvvet kazanması Güç içinde o kadar büyük bir gölge yaratıyordu ki, bu Jedi’ların öngörülerini ciddi anlamda kısıtlıyordu. Gelecekteki belirsizliği fark eden Yoda bazı şeylerin cevaplarını aramaya başladı. Jedi Konseyi Obi-Wan Kenobi’yi, Ayrılıkçılar tarafından yapılan bir suikast girişimini araştırmak için görevlendirdi. Obi-Wan’ın bulduğu şeyler, suikast girişiminin kendisinden çok daha endişe vericiydi. Sifo-Dyas adlı bir Jedi’nin emriyle Cumhuriyet adına gizli bir klon ordusu yaratılmıştı. Konsey’de ki kimsenin böyle bir gelişmeden haberi yoktu, ve bunu öngörememişlerdi. Daha derinden yapılan araştırmalar, Ayrılıkçılar’ın savaş hazırlığı yaptığını ortaya çıkarttı. Yoda’nın eski Padawanlarından Kont Dooku, Ticaret Loncaları’nın droid ordularının başına geçmişti. Kati surette bir şeyler yapılması gerekiyordu. Yüce Şansölye Palpatine, güvenlik adı altında neredeyse sınırsız yetki elde etmiş, klon ordusunun kontrolünü eline almış, ve Jedi’lara savaşa girme emri vermişti. Yoda ise Kamino gezegenine giderek yeni hazırlanmış klon ordusunu alıp, Geonosis’e tam zamanında vararak Mace Windu önderliğinde ki Jedi takımını kesin ölümden kurtarmıştı. Cumhuriyet Klonları, Ayrılıkçı droidlerle savaşırken Klon Savaşları başlamış oldu. General rütbesindeki Yoda, ön komuta merkezinden savaşı yönetiyordu. Klonlar Geneosis’te Ayrılıkçıları hezimete uğrattılar, fakat çoğu kaçmayı başardı. Yoda ise hislerini takip ederek, Kont Dooku’nun Obi-Wan Kenobi ve Anakin Skywalker’i fena şekilde yaralamış olduğu hangara giderek, onları kurtardı. Yoda ve Dooku burada yüzleştiler. Dooku, ufak Jedi üstadını Güç ile tavandan kopardığı taş parçalarıyla ezmeye çalıştı, fakat Yoda bunları kolaylıkla savuşturdu. Hatta Dooku’nun kendisine yolladığı Sith yıldırımlarını da etkisiz hale getirerek, ışın kılıcıyla Sith Lordu’na saldırdı. Çetin geçen bu düelloda, iki usta dövüşçü kozlarını paylaştılar. Güç’ün kendine verdiği ustalıkla, havaya fırlayıp, taklalar atarak Dooku’nun gardını indirdi. Kazanamayacağı bir düelloda olduğunu anlayan Dooku, Güç’ü kullanıp yerden baygın yatmakta olan Obi-Wan ve Anakin’i tehdit edince, asil Yoda genç Jedi’ları kurtarmak için Sith Lordu’nun kaçmasına göz yumdu. Klon Savaşları’nın ilk çatışması Cumhuriyet’in zaferiyle sonuçlansa da, Yoda endişeliydi. Karanlık taraf birçok şeyi gölgelemekteydi, ve belki de Jedi Konseyi’nin kararları, kibirle ve fazla güvenle yozlaşmıştı. Geonosis’te hem bir çok Jedi kayıp verilmemiş, hem de yaşlı bilge Jedi Üstadı, bu ölümlerin doğasında var olan gerçeği kavrayamamıştı. Meditasyon sırasında Yoda, Anakin Skywalker’ın başına, onu derinden sarsan bir olay geldiğini hissetmişti. İşte tam bu anda, bir süre önce Darth Maul tarafından öldürülmüş olan Qui-Gon Jinn’in sesini duydu. Bir Jedi’nin, Güç ile bir olduktan sonra kendi kimliğini tekrardan kazanması mümkün değildi, fakat Yoda yine de onun sesini duymuştu. Cumhuriyet etrafında çökerken, bu durum, Yoda’nın çözmesi gereken başka tehlikeli ve rahatsız edici bir bilmeceydi. Yoda meditasyon ile Qui-Gon Jinn’in ruhu ile iletişim kurabiliyordu. Ölmüş Jedi Üstadı, yalnızca çok özel bilgisi olanlar tarafından anlaşılabilecek kuvvetli bir teknik ile ölümden sonra kimliğini koruyabilmenin bir yolunu keşfetmişti. Bu yöntem Jedi Düzeni’nin dışındaki Whills Şamanları tarafından uygulanan bu tekniği öğrenmişti. Gelecek olan yıllarda Yoda, yüzyıllardır yapmadığı bir görevi –öğrenciliği– üstlenerek bu tekniği Qui-Gon Jinn’den öğrenecekti. Fakat bundan önce Jedi Ustası’nın, Sith’lerin yeniden doğuşuna dayanması gerekiyordu. Yıllarca süren komplolardan sonra, Darth Sidious ortaya çıkmış, ve Jedi’ların hepsini galaksiden silecek planını uygulamaya başlamıştı. Yıllardır Jedi Konseyi’nin dikkatinden kaçmayı başaran Sith Lordu aslında, Yüce Şansölye Palpatine’in ta kendisiydi. Darth Sidious Emir 66’yı yürürlüğe koyduğunda, Jedi’lar galaksinin her tarafında klon ordularını komuta ediyorlardı. Kodlanmış bu emir, Jedi’ları Cumhuriyet’e karşı hain ilan ediyor, ve böylece sadık klonlar Jedi’ları teker teker avlıyorlardı. Bu katliam sırasında bir çok Jedi öldü. Güç’ün içinden Yoda, galaksideki ani yaşam kaybını hissetti. Bu ezici bir darbeydi, fakat Yoda tam zamanında kendisine gelerek kendi hayatını kurtaracak vakti buldu. Klon askerleri Yoda’ya, Klon Savaşları’nın en önemli cephelerinden biri olan Wookiee’lerin gezegeni Kashyyyk’te saldırmışlardı. Bir zamanlar Yoda’ya sadık olan klon subayı Kumandan Gree, Jedi üstadına ateş açmaya çalıştı. Fakat Yoda hızla harekete geçerek ışın kılıcıyla Gree’nin kafasını kesti. Tarfful ve Chewbacca adlı Wookiee’lerin yardımıyla Yoda, Kashyyyk’ten kaçıp, Alderaan Senatörü Bail Organa ile iletişime geçti. Yoda, Obi-Wan Kenobi ve Organa, Palpatine’in Jedi’lar ve müttefiklerini korkunç bir şekilde katledişine tanıklık ettiler ve yeniden bir araya gelebilme fırsatı buldular. İşgal edilmiş Jedi Tapınağı’ndan yayılan kodlanmış bir sinyal, katliamdan kurtulan Jedi’ları direkt olarak Coruscant’ta ki tapınağa, bir tuzağın içine çağırmaktaydı. Kenobi ve Yoda bu sinyali kapatıp kalan Jedi’ların hayatlarını kurtarmak için harekete geçtiler. Coruscant’a dönerek Jedi Tapnağı’na sızdılar. Burada, başkentten ayrı kaldıkları zaman zarfında neler olduğunu keşfettiler. Şansölye, şimdi İmparator Palpatine, ve bir zamanlar umut vaat eden Anakin Skywalker da artık onun çırağı Darth Vader olmuştu. Emir 66’dan tek sağ kalanlar olarak şimdi Sith tehdidini durdurmak Yoda ve Kenobi’ye kalmıştı. Böylece Kenobi, şimdi Darth Vader olarak bilinen Skywalker’ı bulmak için giderken, Yoda ise İmparator Palpatine’in ofisini ziyaret etti. Geniş Galaktik Senato odasında Yoda, İmparator ile yüzleşti ve Güç’ün karanlık ve aydınlık tarafının en kuvvetli iki temsilcisi ölümüne bir düelloya tutuştular. Fakat İmparator’u yenmek çok zordu. Yoda düello sırasında gardını korumayı başarabilse de en sonunda Sith Lordu onu alt etti. Yoda böylelikle Sith’lerle direkt olarak yüzleşmenin kesinlikle başarı getirmeyeceğini anlamış oldu. Yenilen Yoda, Senato odasından kaçıp saklanarak, kendisini Bail Organa’nın kullandığı süratçiye son anda atarak kaçabilmeyi başardı. Kenobi, Mustafar gezegeninde Vader’i ölümcül şekilde yaralamış olsa da Jedi’lar, Sith’leri durduramamışlardı. Skywalker’ın karısı Padmè Amidala’nın hamile olduğu Güç hassasiyeti bulunan ikizler, belki de ileride galaksinin belki de tek umudu olacaklardı. Ölmeden önce Polis Massa’da ki sığınakta Padmé, Luke ve Leia’yı doğurdu. Yoda, Bail Organa ve Obi-Wan Kenobi’de bu doğumlara şahitlik ettiler, ve hemen geleceği planlamaya başladılar. Bu çocukların İmparator’un dikkatini çekeceğinden korkan Jedi’lar, çocukları bir sır olarak saklamaya karar verdiler. Böylelikle ikizler ayrıldı –bebek Luke Skywalker Lars’ın Tatooine’de ki çiftliğine; bebek Leia Organa ise Alderaan’a Bail Organa, ve karısı Alderaan kraliçesinin koruyuculuğuna verildi. Jedi’lar sabırla zamanın geçmesini, ve İmparator ile yüzleşmenin doğru vaktini bekleyeceklerdi. Bu zaman zarfında Obi-Wan ve Yoda, Qui-Gon’un ruhsal formundan, Whills Şaman’larının gizli bilgisini öğrendi. Yoda, Dagobah gezegenindeki bataklıklarda saklanmaya gitti. Burada sabırla yeni bir umudun ortaya çıkarak, karanlık tarafın egemenliğinin sonunu getirmesini ve galakside ki insanlara karşı oluşan tehdidin sonunun gelmesini bekledi. Yavin Savaşı’ndan üç sene sonra, umut geldi. Eski ustası Obi-Wan Kenobi’nin görüntüsü tarafından Dagobah’a yönlendirilen Luke Skywalker bilmeden Üstat Yoda’yı bulmuştu. Bu bataklık gezegende ufak garip bir yaratık ile karşılaşan Luke’un sabrı, ufak yaratığın garip tavırlarından dolayı tükenmeye başlamıştı. Fakat Luke, bunların Yoda tarafından kendisine yapılan testler olduğunun farkında değildi –onun başarısız olduğu testler. En sonunda Yoda olduğu ortaya çıkan ufak yaratık, Luke’un eğitimine başladı. Telekinetik mücadeleler, iradeye ve insanın yapısına karşı olan mücadeleler, Luke’u hayatında hiçbir zaman karşılaşmadığı zorluklarla karşı karşıya bırakıp, Jedi’lığa ilk adımını atmasına yardım ediyordu. Fakat halen Luke, eski kalıplaşmış bilgilerinden kurtulmayı beceremiyordu. Yoda, Luke’dan bataklıkta batmış olan X-Kanat gemisini zihin gücüyle kaldırmasını istediğinde Luke, “denerim” diye cevap vermişti. "Hayır," diyordu Yoda. "Yap, ya da yapma. Denemek yoktur." Luke, Güç’ün bu kadar büyük bir objeyi suyun altından çıkaracağına inanmıyordu. Tabi ki Yoda, Luke’un X-Kanat savaşçısını suyun altından çıkartıp kuru zemine koyduğunda, Luke’un yanıldığı kanıtlanmış oldu. Yoda Luke’a “geleceği öngörmeyi” öğrettiğinde genç Skywalker, arkadaşlarının büyük bir tehlikede olduğunu gördü, ve eğitimini yarım bırakıp geri döneceğine söz vererek arkadaşlarını kurtarmaya gitti. Fakat en sonunda Luke’un kendisi kurtarılmak zorunda kalmıştı. Yoda, Vader ve İmparator’un durdurulamayacağına, ve her şeyin kaybedileceğine inanmaya başlamıştı. Yaklaşık bir sene sonra, Luke eğitimini tamamlamak için Dagobah’a geri döndü. Vader ile karşılaşmanın zorluğuna şahit olmuş, ve Vader’in gerçekte kendi öz babası olduğunu öğrenmiş olan Luke’a Yoda, bu sırada eğitimini tamamladığını söyledi. Luke’un yokluğunda, Yoda hastalanmıştı. Ölmek üzereyken Yoda, Luke’a başka bir Skywalker daha olduğunu söyleyerek, Luke’un geçmişini biraz aydınlattı. Ve bundan kısa süre sonra da Güç ile birleşerek bedeni ile beraber kayboldu. Luke, Leia Organa’nın ikiz kardeşi olduğunu, ve babasını karanlık taraftan kurtarması gerektiğini öğrenecekti. Endor Savaşı’ndan sonra ki kutlama sırasında Luke, Yoda, Obi-Wan ve tekrar aydınlık tarafa geçmiş olarak ölen babası Anakin Skywalker’ın mutlu ruhlarını görüyordu. Light Jedi Aydınlık bir Jedi, Güç’ü diğerlerine yardım etmek için kullanan, temel olarak koruma ve bilgi vermek amaçlı kullanan kişidir. Aydınlık Jedi, Güç’ü hiçbir zaman saldırı ya da kişisel çıkar amaçlı kullanmaz. Ne yazık ki insan doğasında Aydınlık Jedi’ın idealleriyle çelişki gösteren bir problem mevcuttur. İnsan doğası tabii ki bastırılabilir ve birçoğu bunu Aydınlık Jedi olarak yapabilmiştir. Ancak, bu kolay izlenen bir yol değildir. Gerçek Aydınlık Jedi’lar çok nadir bulunur, bu kişiler küçük dünyamızda birçok insan gibi istek ve arzularına yenik düşmeyen özel karakterlerdir. Eğer Aydınlık bir Jedi tanıyorsanız, size yardım etmek için ellerinden geleni yapacaklarını ve karşılığında hiçbirşey beklemeyeceklerini bilirsiniz. Bir Aydınlık Jedi diğerlerinin ihtiyaçlarını kendisininmiş gibi karşılamaya çalışır ve hatta çok kötü durumda olsa bile yardımcı olur. Aydınlık Jedi düzeni, bir kodu benimsemiştir. Bu kod, Aydınlık Jedi felsefesi için temel bir rehberdir. Duygu yoktur - Barış vardır Cahillik yoktur - Bilgi vardır Öfke yoktur - Huzur vardır Ölüm yoktur - Güç vardır ------------------------------------------------- Dark Jedi (DİKKAT!! Sith değil,Dark Jedi) Jedi’ların, Sith gücünü karanlık güç olarak tanımlamalarından ötürü, Sith’ler ile Karanlık Jedi’lar çoğu zaman aynı zannedilir. Sith yoluna karşı eğitilmiş, ve öğrenim görmüş Jedi’lar, iki yolu aynı olarak ilişkilendirirler. Aslında, ikisinin daha sonradan birleşip birleşmediği, daha önceden Jedi akademisinde sorulmuş bir sorudur. Sith’ler, Karanlık Jedi’lar tarafindan yozlaştırılmadan önce yazılmış antik Sith öğretileri, sanılanin aksine, tamamen karanlik bir özelliğe sahip değildir. Ancak daha sonra yazılmış olan öğretiler, tamamen düşmanlık ve nefret duyguları üzerine yazılmıştır. Bu doğal olarak Sith güçlerinin en başta iyi olduğu anlamına gelmez. Tamamen iyi bir ırkın iyiden çok karanlığa dönmesi, tartışılamayacak bir imkansızlıktır (Çok çok uzun zaman önce Sith adında bir yaratık ırkı galakside varlığını sürdürüyordu, yaşadıkları gezegenin de aynı ada sahip olduğu sanılmaktadır). O halde Sith’lerin, Karanlık Jedi’lar tarafından yozlaştırıldığının ispatları nelerdir? Yoksa o yazılar Sith ırkının zaman içinde karanlık özelliğine kavuştuğu anlamına mı geliyor? Karanlık taraf ile Sith’lerin amaçları uyuştuğu için mi Sith’ler karanlık tarafa döndü? Sith İmparatorluğu’nun çöküşünden beri, ya Jedi’ların karanlık öğretileri yok etme çabasından ötürü, ya da karanlık tarafın destekçilerinin gelecek nesillere aktarılacak öğretileri güvenceye almak istemelerinden ötürü, bu sorulara cevap vermek zordur. Bu sorulara bir yanıt bulunabilmesi için Sith lordu Naga Sadow’dan öncesine bakılması gerekir. O zamanlarda da Sith ırkı vardi, ancak sayıca çok sınırlıydılar. Sith felsefesi o sıralar küçük gruplar üzerinde varlığını sürdürüyordu, ve bir Sith grubu başka bir grupla ilişki kuramazdı. Grubun ”büyücülerinin” yönetimi altında gruplar güçlerini çalışırlardı. Ancak bir grubun ”büyücüsünün” karanlık tarafla uğraştığı sonucuna nasıl varabiliriz? Belki de karanlık tarafla uğraşmıyordu. Belki de ilk başta aydınlık tarafın takipçisi olabilir miydiler? Bu büyük bir olasılık. Tarihe uzandığımız zaman, Sith’lerin Jedi yolunun tersinde ilerlediklerini görürüz. Aslında pek kanıtı bulunmayan bu fikir, Naga Sadow’un Sith’lerin karanlık tarafla, gittikçe artan bir karmaşıklıkla uğraştığını fark etmesiyle desteklenebilir. En başta eğer Jedi’lar ile Sith’ler aynı yönde ilerliyorsa, Sith’lerin karanlık tarafa dönmelerinin nedeni ne olabilir ? Bu sorunun cevabı karanlığa düşen Jedi Naga Sadow’un hayatında yatıyor. Kayıtlardan anlaşılan, Naga Sadow’un Sith’leri, karanlık tarafa dönmelerinden sonra tanıdığıdır. Sith’lerin kontrol ettiği güçten etkilenen Sadow, o gücü kendi yararına kullanmaya karar vermiştir. Sadow karanlık tarafla Sith öğretilerinin arasındaki en küçük ilişki ve benzerliği bile öğrenmiştir, ve bu sayede çok güç kazanmıştır. Fakat Sadow, bu gücü Sith’lere karşı kullanmış ve onları kontrol altına alıp, köle yapmıştır. Sadow’un yaptıkları, ve Sith’lerin en başta karanlık tarafla uğraşmaya başlamasından ötürü, Sith’ler karanlık tarafın köleleri haline gelmiştir. Zaman içerisinde, karanlık Jedi ile Sith arasındaki fark o kadar azalmıştır ki, şu anda onların arasında bir fark olmadığı zannedilir ---------------------- ve Shadow Jedi: Geleneksel olarak Güç iki eşi benzeri olmayan bölüme ayrılmıştır: Dark ve Light. Sorulan soru ise gayet açık: "Gerçekten Güç bu kadar kutuplaştı mı?". Eğer Gücün Dark ve Light Side’ları demir bir paranın iki ayrı yüzü gibiyse, çelişki olmaması lazım. Öyle ki Güç, bir enerji alanıdır, bu şekilde gizlenebilecek birşey değil. Gücün özü ne iyi ne kötüdür, saf enerjidir. İyi ve kötü Güç kullanıcıları tarafından Güce aktarılan konseptlerdir. Öyle ki, Gücü Light ve Dark Side olarak nitelendiremeyiz, Güç böylesine iki zıt kategoriye göre sınıflandırılamaz. Eğer güç siyah yada beyaz değilse, içindeki fark ne? Shadow Side; Gücün aydınlık ve karanlık taraflarının eşiğinde olanlar. Bunları ölçülü ve dengeli bir biçimde kullanıp, hiçbir tarafın fanatiği olmayanlar. Bununla birlikte Shadow Side olanlar Gücü, içlerinde bulundukları duruma göre kullanırlar. Bir Shadow kullanıcısı aydınlık tarafı karanlığa karşı kullanmaz. Çoğu Dark Side kullanıcısı kendilerini olduğu gibi karanlığa verirler ve nefret, öfke, korku gibi hareketlerde bulunurlar. Bir Light Side kullanıcısı ise Gücü sadece savunma ve bilgelik için kullanır. Bir yorum - eleştiri Doğu mistisizminden Mevlana’ya Wednesday, August 24th, 2005 Doğu mistisizmine ilgi duymam Star Wars’la gerçekleşti. Yoda’nın bilgeliğine, olaylara yaklaşırken gösterdiği sabra, sakinliğe hayrandım. İnternetteki kimi forumlarda Lucas’ın Yoda karakterini yaratırken doğu dinlerinden etkilendiğini yazmışlar. Daha sonraları sevdiğim bir yazar olan Aldous Huxley’nin, ölümünden hemen önce yazdığı Ada romanı bana zen budizmiyle ilgili ipuçları verdi. Kimileri Huxley’nin Ses sese karşı’sını beğenir kimisi de Cesur Yeni Dünya ya da Algının kapıları’nı, benim en sevdiğim Huxley romanı ise Pala adlı ülkede mokşa ilaçlarıyla geçirilen zamanların yaşandığı Ada kitabıdır. Daha sonraları yine internette araştırmalarım sonucu rastladığım ünlü Mahabharata destanının bir parçası olan Bhagavat Gita (Tanrının Şarkısı) beni daha derinlemesine bu konular üzerinde kafa yormaya itti. Bhagavat Gita’daki yazılarla Yoda nın bazı replikleri arasında inanılmaz benzerlikler farkettim. Bhagavat Gita da şöyle bir böüm var 14-20 Varlığın gereği olarak var olan Bu üç niteliğin ötesine geçen Doğum ölüm yaşlılık, acı tanımaz Ölümsüzlüğe kavuşur o, kurtulur Bahsettiği üç nitelik sattva, rajas ve tamas. Bunun için Ömer Cemal Güngören çevirisiyle Yol Yayınları’ndan çıkmış Bhagavat Gita’da oldukça güzel açıklamlar var. Kitabın başında özellikle destanda anlatılanları anlamak için Brahman’la Atman, yaratıcı Brahma, koruyucu Vişnu ve yıkıcı Şiva, prakritti’yle Pruşa gibi kavramlar açıklanıyor. Yukarıda yazdığım beyitte, ölümsüzlük ile ilgi anlatılanlarla, Star Wars’ın sonunda Yoda, Darth Vader, Obi Wan’ın, Yoda’nın ‘eternal consciousness’ diye tanımladığı vücut dışı sınırsız bilinç durumuna erişmeleriyle kazandıkları ölümsüzlük birbirine çok benziyor. Filmlerde olmayan ancak senaryoda bulunan şu dizeler de bunu açıkça gösteriyor: qui -gon: (v.o.) patience. you will have time. i did not. when i became one with the force i made a great discovery. with my training, you will be able to merge with the force at will. your physical self will fade away, but you will still retain your consciousness. you will become more powerful than any sith. yoda: eternal consciousness. qui-gon: (v.o.) the ability to defy oblivion can be achieved, but only for oneself. it was accomplished by a shaman of the whills. it is a state acquired through compassion, not greed. yoda: . . . to become one with the force, and influence still have . . . a power greater than all, it is. qui-gon: (v.o.) you will learn to let go of everything. no attachment, no thought of self. no physical self. yoda: a great jedi master, you have become, qui-gon jinn. your apprentice i gratefully become. Yine Bhagavat Gita’da (13-9 ve 13-10) diyor ki Tutkuların tutsağı olmamak, Benlik yanılgısından kurtulmak Doğum, ölüm hastalık, yaşlılık Ve acıyı göğüsleyebilmek Bağımsız olmak, bir şeye bağlanmamak Ev, çoluk çocuk derdinde olmamak İstenen olsa da olmasa da Her durumda serinkanlı kalmak Bu dörtlüklerle, Star Wars bölüm üçte Yoda’nın yoldan sapmak üzere olan Anakin ile konuştuğu sahneler benzeşiyor Orada da Anakin eşi Padme’yi kaybetme korkusu yaşıyor. Bu korkuyla gelen kötü rüyalarından Yoda’ya bahsediyor. Yoda da ona diyor ki; Yoda: Careful you must be when sensing the future, Anakin. The fear of loss is a path to the dark side. Anakin Skywalker: I won’t let these visions come true, Master Yoda. Yoda: Death is a natural part of life. Rejoice for those around you who transform into the Force. Mourn them, do not. Miss them, do not. Attachment leads to jealousy. The shadow of greed, that is. Anakin Skywalker: What must I do, Master Yoda? Yoda: Train yourself to let go of everything you fear to lose. Daha birçok benzerlikler var. Ben en sevdiklerimden bir tanesini yazmadan geçemeyeceğim. Korku öfkeye, öfke nefrete, nefret acı çekmeye sürükler. Zaten tüm Star Wars’ı Yoda nın bu cümlesi özetlemiştir. Bhagavat Gita ile içli dışlı olduktan sonra Gandhi’nin de Bhagavat Gita’yı yorumladığını öğrendim. Kaknüs Yayınları’ndan Vecihi Karadoğan ve Seda Çiftçi’nin çevirsiyle çıkan Gandhi’ye göre Bhagavat Gita’yı aldım. Çok fazla farsça kelimeler kullanmışlar ama onu da Vecihi Karadoğan haklı bir düşünceyle açıklamış, Tasavvuf yada Sufi alanıyla benzerliklerinden dolayı tasavvuf terminolojisini seçtiklerini söylüyor. Bu kitap bende tasavvufu özellikle Mevlana’yı tanıma isteği doğurmuştur. Kaknüs Yayınları’nın Doğu Düşüncesi serisindeki bu kitap gerçekten iyi bir çalışma olmuş. Bir de tüm bu kitapları okurken Kabalcı Yayınevinden çıkan Mircea Eliade’in Dinsel İnanışlar ve düşünce tarihinin elimin altında olması çok faydalı oldu. Daha sonraları, yaptığım doğu mistizimi araştırmaları karşıma Mevlana’yı çıkardı. 6 ciltlik Mesnevi’nin en iyi çevirisini araştırdım ve bana göre hayatını Mevlana araştırmalarına adamış gönül adamı Şefik Can’ın Ötüken Neşriyat’tan çıkan Mesnevi’si en iyisiydi.. Mesnevi’yle ilgili deneyimlerimi anlatırsam çok uzar. Bunu en iyisi daha sonraya bırakayım tabiki Mevlana’nın bir sözüyle. (ne zaman çenem düşse bu beyti aklıma getiriveririm); Gönlün sırlarına mezar olursa muradın çabukcak hasıl olur. Peygamber buyurmuştur ki “Her kim sırrını gizlerse muradına çabucak erişir.” Tohum toprak içinde gizlendiği , zahmetlere katlandığı için ,bostan yeşerir güzelleşir.